


Дела семейные

by DarckCat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Confused Peter Parker, Cosplay, Halloween Costumes, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Bucky Barnes, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarckCat/pseuds/DarckCat
Summary: — Питер, успокойся. В таком состоянии ты что угодно натворить можешь. Так что вот, выпей. — Питер почти осторожно взял предложенную минералку и, сделав пару глотков, посмотрел на Старка. Тот по-отечески потрепал парня по голове. — Ну что, полегчало?— Да, — устало кивнул Питер. — Спасибо, мистер Старк.— Вот и молодец. Ничего с Зимним не случится, он и не такое переживал...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Так получилось, что работа разделена на четыре части.  
> Основные действия разворачиваются с первой по седьмую главу (1-7), так как планировалось только описание экскурсии.  
> Главы с восьмой по шестнадцатую являются тремя бонусами.
> 
> Вся работа - AU.
> 
> Вселенная Марвел и её персонажи мне не принадлежат.

— Эй, Паркер, как стажировка? А твой папочка о ней знает?

За спиной Питера раздался дружный гогот Флэша и его дружков. Привыкший к постоянным подначкам и шуточкам, парень только устало вздохнул и вышел из класса. Наконец-то этот день закончился, и ему больше не надо будет лицезреть эту нахальную физиономию.

У шкафчиков Питера догнал Нед, который что-то быстро рассказывал, постоянно переспрашивая, слушает ли его друг, но Паркер только отшучивался, быстро переводя темы и наигранно улыбаясь. Несмотря на замечательную погоду и сведённые сегодня к минимуму шуточки Томпсона, настроение было отвратительное. Мистер Старк отчитал его, как какого-то школьника. Хоть он им и являлся, это нисколько не меняло сути проблемы. Как выражался Старк: «Какого чёрта ты полез туда один?!» или «Что я скажу твоей тёте, если ты свернёшь себе шею?!» И привычное кэповское: «Не выражайся при детях».

Питер довольно фыркнул. Постоянные острые фразочки мистера Старка и реакция на них мистера Роджерса вызывали улыбку у всех Мстителей. Иногда Наташа шутила, что они больше напоминают женатую парочку, нежели людей, которые совсем недавно готовы были поубивать друг друга из-за некоего однорукого бандита.

Кстати о нём. Питер был тогда очень удивлён, когда на пороге башни появился Старк в компании Капитана Америки и Зимнего Солдата. Они прошествовали в кабинет, не проронив ни слова, и остались там на несколько часов. Из-за закрытых дверей то и дело слышались возгласы и крики. Когда же, наконец, всё затихло, двери открылись, и появились недовольный Старк и улыбающийся Стив. Так, Солдат остался в Башне.

Питер его опасался. И нет, не боялся. Просто новый обитатель башни был слишком отстранённым, слишком скрытным, слишком опасным. И этих «слишком» Паркер мог назвать ещё очень и очень много, так что держаться подальше было вполне нормальной и здравой идеей. Но не для него. Вскоре любопытство взяло своё, и даже хвалёное паучье чутьё было отодвинуто на задний план. Да, может, Питер заикался, нёс полный бред и старался как можно быстрее покинуть помещение, где находился Барнс, но иногда Баки становился более живым, вспоминая себя прошлого, и Питер начинал задавать вопросы, постоянно извиняясь. Джеймс улыбался. Так постепенно завязывался разговор. Такие беседы вскоре переросли в вечерние посиделки с просмотром фильмов и кучей вредной, но вкусной еды. Тогда Питер переставал заикаться и оправдываться, рассказывая обо всём, что ему казалось важным, размахивая руками и обижаясь, когда Баки начинал довольно посмеиваться над разошедшимся парнем.

От воспоминаний Питера отвлёк знакомый рёв мотора. Паркер и сам не заметил, как школа оказалась далеко позади. В нескольких метрах от него остановился чёрный дукати.

— Баки, — парень широко улыбнулся, ускоряя шаг, — что ты здесь делаешь?

Мужчина довольно прищурился и потрепал Питера по голове:

— Кто-то хотел устроить вечер кино с кучей пиццы, но так и не появился.

— Эм… Да, конечно. Просто у меня проект. И ещё Нед просил помочь с докладом. Прости, я совсем забегался, — парень виновато опустил голову.

— Мне кажется, завтра будет замечательный вечер, чтобы наверстать упущенное. Если, конечно, кто-то опять не окажется по уши в делах.

Питер просиял. Барнс редко предлагал подобное, предпочитая проводить время отдельно от Мстителей либо пропадать на заданиях.

— Да, я согласен! — закивал Питер. — Мистер Старк как раз предложил тёте Мэй, чтобы я пожил в Башне, пока она гостит у своей подруги, так что на завтра и следующие две недели у меня большие планы и куча фильмов, которые ты ещё не видел.

Баки устало хмыкнул:

— Конечно, Паучок.

***

На следующий день в общей гостиной гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп Энтони Эдвард Старк стоял перед ничего не понимающим Питером и нервно потирал переносицу:

— По приказу Фьюри Барнс и Кэп отправились на задание…

— Когда они вернутся? — Не знаю, карапуз, — Тони сочувствующе смотрел на поникшего парня. — Не знаю…

А Питер держал в руках несколько только что доставленных коробок с пиццей и размышлял, что хуже: исчезновение Баки в неизвестном направлении без единого предупреждения или то, что за последние полгода они виделись всего раз десять.

А на журнальном столике запищал телефон, оповещая о новом сообщении.

***

_«Хэй, друг, через две недели будут объявлены результаты программы «Молодёжь — наше будущее». Выбранные школы смогут побывать в самых крутых и офигительных корпорациях страны. Ты только представь, кто-то окажется в Башне Старка!!! Ты прикинь! Это же Старк Индастриз!!! Нед»_


	2. Chapter 2

Следующую неделю Питер ходил как в воду опущенный. Паркер так же улыбался, шутил, проводил вечера в компании Тони и Мстителей, но всё было слишком наигранным.

Единственным местом, где Питер забывал обо всём, была мастерская Старка, в которой они проводили большую часть времени, засиживаясь допоздна. Пеппер только качала головой, окончательно оставив попытки выгнать эту парочку оттуда, но всё же искренне радовалась, когда Тони и Питер, оба перемазанные, уставшие и чертовски довольные, выходили, споря и смеясь. А вскоре на столе, среди множества деталей, стали появляться различные пакеты и небольшие коробочки с чем-нибудь вкусненьким, на которых всегда была записка от Пеппер:

_«Не засиживайтесь допоздна!»_  
_«Тони, посети наконец-таки совет директоров!»_  
_«Это для Питера, Энтони Эдвард Старк»._

Тони лишь закатывал глаза, попутно комментируя каждое послание. И тоже улыбался, когда слышал смешки со стороны Паучка.

Другой проблемой Питера стала школа, точнее то, что там происходило.

Томпсон со своими дружками всё так же отпускал неприятные шуточки и фразочки, но большую часть его внимания всё же занимала собственная школа, которая каким-то невероятным образом попала в десятку включённых в программу. И тем изощрённее и неприятнее стали издёвки Флэша, когда она оказалась в тройке, среди которых будут распределены Старк Индастриз, Оскорп и Кох Индастриз.*

— А что если мы окажемся у твоего папочки, а, Пенис Паркер? — расплывались в ядовитой усмешке губы Томпсона.

— Да тебя даже на порог не пустят. Кому нужен такой никчёмный Пити?

Компания загоготала, то и дело выкрикивая оскорбления.

— Заткнись, Томпсон! Да, если Питер окажется в Башне Старка, тебя первого оттуда и вышвырнут!

— Замолкни, Лидс, это тебя не касается! До скорого, Паркер. Надеюсь, мы окажемся у Старка, — и, развернувшись, Флэш направился к выходу из школы.

Когда компания скрылась из вида, Нед недовольно посмотрел на своего друга:

— Что это сейчас было, чувак? Ты же реально стажёр великого Тони Старка! И ты позволяешь этим придуркам вытирать о себя ноги?!

— Тише ты, — шикнул Питер, на которого после криков Неда обернулись почти все ученики.

— Но это же реально крутой шанс доказать, что ты прав!

— Нед, ещё ничего не решено, — возмутился Паркер. — Нас могут отправить и в Оскорп, и в Кох.

— Знаю, — буркнул друг и добавил уже более жизнерадостно: — Но надо надеяться на лучшее! Так что утереть нос Флэшу вполне круто!

Питер улыбнулся, смотря, как друг гордо поднял голову.

— Поверь, Нед, лучшее — это когда сидишь с кружкой свежесваренного кофе, смотришь старую классику, а рядом твоя семья.

Лидс уже не слышал тихие слова Питера, гордо убежав вперёд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - реально существующая компания.


	3. Chapter 3

— Тони? — Питер спустился в мастерскую.

— Нет, — не отрываясь от стальной перчатки, хмыкнул Старк.

— Что? — переспросил Питер, сонно потирая глаза.

— Нет, говорю, не вернулся твой Баки. С Капитаном Сосулькой связи нет. Когда вернутся — не знаю, — протянул Тони, подталкивая к Паркеру очередную вкусность от Пеппер. — И ещё много таких «нет». А ты ешь, Пепс постаралась.  


 Паркер взял с тарелки сэндвич.

— Ну что ты на меня смотришь взглядом побитого щенка, карапуз? — повернулся к Питеру Тони. — Вернётся твой дедок, не переживай. Кэп ему помереть не даст. А если они всё же появятся, ты узнаешь об этом первым. Обещаю.

Питер недовольно фыркнул.

— Не фыркай мне тут, — хохотнул Старк, сверяясь с очередными расчётами. — А тебе в школу не пора, Паучок? Хэппи вполне может отвезти тебя туда.—Я сам! — ответил тот и, чуть помедлив, добавил: — Спасибо, Тони.

Последним, что увидел Старк, было то, как Паркер выскакивает из его мастерской, прихватив несколько сэндвичей.  
  


***

  
Питер стоял около своего класса. Осторожно постучав, он открыл дверь.

  
— Простите за…

— Мистер Паркер, я не желаю слушать ваши объяснения, — повернулся к вошедшему учитель. — Сядьте и не мешайте вести урок

— Да, мистер Стэпс.

Заняв своё место, Питер услышал уже привычные смешки Томпсона.  


Вскоре перешёптывания и монотонный рассказ учителя прервала вошедшая в кабинет девушка в сопровождении директора.  


— Молчать, — громкий голос мистера Тэйлора заставил класс успокоиться. — Минутку внимания.  


— Ваша школа попала в программу «Молодёжь — наше будущее», — голос женщины был сухим и официальным, — и вошла в тройку тех, кто посетит ведущие компании нашей страны. По жеребьёвке вашему учебному заведению досталась экскурсия в Старк Индастриз. Поездка состоится через три дня.

Закончивсвою короткую речь, женщина развернулась на каблуках и уверенной походкой покинула кабинет.  


— О не-ет, — простонал Питер, повернувшись к Неду. Друг чуть ли не пищал от восторга.

— О да, Паркер, — оскалился Флэш. — Теперь-то все узнают, что нет у тебя никакой стажировки.

Питер уронил голову на руки. Только издёвок Томпсона ему сейчас не хватало.

Кое-как досидев до окончания уроков, парень постарался незаметно покинуть кабинет, но у самого выхода его схватили за воротник.  


— Так-так-так… Куда это мы так спешим, Паркер? — Томпсон рывком развернул к себе Питера. — Неужто опаздываем к Старку?

Вокруг собиралась компания из прихвостней Флэша.  


— Кому ты нужен, Пити? Думаешь, такой, как Старк, будет тебе сопли вытирать? Через три дня мы посмотрим, чего стоит твоя типа стажировка. — Флэш отпустил воротник и сделал два шага назад.

Питер сжал кулаки. Как же в этот момент 

Паркеру хотелось ему врезать:  


— А что, если ты прав, Томпсон? Что, если у меня нет стажировки у Старка? Что, если обо мне, как о сотруднике, там никто не слышал? Что ты сделаешь?!

Флэш только самодовольно оскалился:  


— Тогда твоя жизнь, Пенис Паркер, превратится в Ад.

Не сказав больше ни слова, Томпсон развернулся и направился прочь. Питер навалился на стену.

Какого чёрта он творит?!  


Паркер нервно усмехнулся и, подняв рюкзак, поплёлся домой.  


После разговора в школе и без того плохое настроение резко ухудшилось. Ну кто его за язык тянул?! Не мог промолчать? Хотя нет, не мог. Иногда даже у Питера сдавали нервы.  


В кармане запищал телефон.  


— Привет, тётя Мэй, — ответил Питер.  


— Привет, дорогой. Как дела в школе?  


— Всё замечательно. А как твои дела?

— О, великолепно! Мы с Амандой где только не были! Ты представляешь, милый, она… — продолжала щебетать Мэй, рассказывая о поездке. Питер с интересом слушал тётю, широко улыбаясь и изредка задавая наводящие вопросы. Настроение определённо улучшалось. Парень искренне радовался за единственного родного человека, который в последнее время был постоянно на нервах из-за его геройских похождений. — А какие у тебя новости, Питер?  


— Да ничего особенного, правда.  


— Питер, — ласково протянула Мэй, — если ты так говоришь, то у тебя определённо что-то случилось. Ты же знаешь, что я начну волноваться, если ты от меня скрываешь что-то серьёзное…  


— Правда ничего особенного, тётя Мэй, — смутился Питер. — Просто нашу школу по программе «Молодёжь — наше будущее» выбрали для посещения одной из ведущих корпораций страны. А наш класс по направлению от организаторов первым из школы едет в Старк Индастриз.  


На несколько мгновений между ними повисло молчание.  


— Питер, милый, я искренне рада, но ты же бываешь там очень часто, а сейчас временно там проживаешь… — Мэй снова замолчала. Питер сглотнул. — И я подумала… Помнишь миссис Митлд?

— Ту старушку, у которой цветочный магазинчик?  


— Да. Так вот. Она звонила мне буквально несколько минут назад. У неё дочь вот-вот должна родить и ей срочно надо уехать. Миссис Митлд попросила меня последить за магазинчиком, а я сама в другом штате, так что сказала, что ты с удовольствием поможешь… Ты ведь поможешь, Питер? Я знаю, что поступила неправильно, не спросив тебя, но я не знала о поездке… И уже предупредила твоего учителя, мистера Стэпса.  


— Тётя Мэй, — прервал извинения Питер, — ничего страшного, правда. Я присмотрю за магазинчиком. Не переживай и отдохни там хорошо, ладно?

— Ох, милый мой. Спасибо тебе. И не скучай там без меня. — в голосе слышались облегчение и улыбка. — Я задержусь ещё на недельку. Аманде удалось меня уговорить, несмотря на всё моё желание поскорей вернуться.  


— Всё в порядке, — парень широко улыбался.  


— Скоро увидимся, дорогой.  


— Пока, — Питер отключил телефон. — Надеюсь, что всё действительно будет в порядке.  
  


***

  
На школьном дворе перед автобусом толпился народ. Мистер Стэпс пересчитывал собравшихся, попутно рассказывая о правилах поведения в столь знаменитом месте, как Башня Старка.  


Нед безуспешно пытался дозвониться до друга.

Среди хора голосов вдруг выделился крик Флэша:  


— Мистер Стэпс, а где Паркер?  


— Мистер Паркер с нами не едет, — протянул учитель, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг и продолжая что-то писать. — У мистера Паркера нашлись более важные дела, нежели поездка в такое неинтересное место, как Старк Индастриз.  


Среди собравшихся послышались смешки.  


— Струсил Паркер, — смеялся Флэш, — испугался опозориться. Ну ничего, мы потом оторвёмся!  


— Так, ладно, грузимся в автобус. Время. Кто не пришёл — его проблемы. Я вам не нянька, чтобы за каждым сопли подтирать, — окинув недовольным взглядом подростков, учитель снова взглянул на часы. — Живее, живее.  


Когда все расселись по местам, мистер Стэпс повернулся к водителю:  


— Трогайте, Скотт.  
  


***

  
Питер стоял за стойкой, которая служила рабочим столом, и протягивал готовый букет очередному покупателю. Когда мужчина расплатился и вышел, Питер быстро закрыл дверь, повесил табличку «Перерыв» и огляделся вокруг. Стоило прибрать устроенный им беспорядок. Питер вздохнул. Ну как на ровном месте можно было запнуться и уронить на себя вазу с розами? Парень провёл по волосам рукой и вытащил лепесток. Он что, действительно так и стоял с листьями и лепестками в волосах? Парень невольно покраснел и зажмурился. Воображение предательски рисовало себя со стороны. Взъерошенные волосы, в которых запутались веточки-лепестки-листья, мокрый рабочий фартук с прилипшим мелким мусором из вазы и поцарапанные шипами руки. Замечательный вид, ничего не скажешь.  


На столе запищал телефон, а на экране высветилось «Тони».  


— Да, — наспех вытерев руки о полотенце, ответил Питер.  


— Привет, карапуз. — серьёзный тон Старка нисколько не вязался с этой фразой.

— Что-то случилось, мистер Старк?  


— Питер, я же тебя просил… Но сейчас не об этом. У меня новости для тебя.  


— Какие?  


— Те, которые ты должен был узнать первым.  


Питер застыл. Беспорядок тут же был забыт.  


— Они вышли на связь? — сердце парня ухнуло куда-то в пятки.  


— Нет, — спокойно ответил Старк. — Через час они будут в Башне.  


— Я скоро буду.  


— Тише, Паучок, тебя заберёт Хэппи. Он уже выехал. Сиди ровно и жди.  


— Да, мистер Старк.  


— Не мистерстаркай мне тут! — весело пригрозил Тони. — Жду тебя в Башне, парень.  


Через несколько минут за прозрачной витриной показался Хэппи.


	4. Chapter 4

Питеру казалось, что машина едет слишком медленно. Пытаясь хоть как-то совладать со своим волнением, парень то и дело крутился на месте.  


— Питер, не вертись ты так, а то скоро дырку протрёшь. — Паркер посмотрел на Хэппи. Бросив быстрый взгляд на зеркало заднего вида, Питер встретился с весёлым взглядом телохранителя Тони. — Что же ты такое натворил, что мистер Старк срочно отправил меня за тобой?  


— Мистер Старк обещал сообщить мне, если будут новости от Фьюри.  


Питер замолчал, думая, что еще сказать.  


— Это из-за возвращения Капитана Америки? — решил уточнить Хоган.  


— Да, — Питер отвернулся к окну.  


— О, — протянул водитель, — тогда понятно, почему мистер Старк отправил за тобой.  


Питер напрягся. Хэппи, похоже, что-то знал.  


— О чём вы?  


— Прости, Питер, но лучше спроси мистера Старка. Я сам почти ничего не понял.  


— Хорошо. Спасибо, Хэппи.  


Повисла тишина. Больше подросток просто-напросто не знал, что спросить. Всё, что нужно, ему расскажет Тони.  


Через несколько минут Хэппи остановил машину и повернулся к Паркеру:  


— Ну что, парень, вот мы и приехали.  


Питер вышел из машины и осмотрелся. Недалеко на парковке, среди дорогих автомобилей выделялся жёлтый школьный автобус.  


Сзади подошёл Хэппи.  


— Что застыл? — усмехнулся мужчина. — Нас ждут.  


— А давно началась экскурсия? — продолжая гипнотизировать автобус взглядом, спросил Питер.  


Хоган посмотрел на часы:  


— Сейчас двенадцать тридцать две. Примерно полтора часа… Должна скоро закончиться, а что?  


— Просто интересно, — пожал плечами Паркер, мысленно вознося молитвы всем известным Богам, чтобы не пересечься со своими одноклассниками.  


— Тогда идём, — Хэппи хлопнул Питера по плечу. — Мистер Старк ждёт.  
  


***

  
На взлётной площадке Башни напротив только что прибывших Стива и Барнса стоял Тони Старк.  


— М-да… — протянул Старк, окинув парочку задумчивым взглядом. — Хорошо же вас потрепало.  


Стив устало покачал головой и поморщился. На шее виднелся бледный синяк.  


— И тебе привет, Тони. — Роджерс потёр рукой шею, отчего тихо зашипел, а затем вполголоса что-то спросил у Джеймса. Тот недовольно дёрнулся, но всё же кивнул.  


— Загляни-ка к Беннеру, Кэп. И Барнса с собой прихвати, — миллиардер перевёл взгляд на Солдата. Если Стив выглядел просто потрёпанным и уставшим, то на его фоне Баки представлял собой совершенно плачевное зрелище. — А его лучше побыстрее.  


Сделав несколько шагов вперёд, Барнс пошатнулся.  


— Бак, — Стив резким, но аккуратным движением поддержал друга, не давая ему упасть.  


Тони тоже было дёрнулся вперёд, но его опередил Стив.  


— Какого чёрта происходит? Когда ты вышел на связь, Роджерс, то сказал, что у Барнса просто пулевое ранение, которое затянулось за чёртовы несколько часов! — ситуация для Старка медленно выходила из-под контроля. Тони снова пристально оглядел Джеймса, и то, что он видел, не вписывалось в рамки нормальности. Спутанные волосы липли к бледному лицу, на котором выступила испарина. Обычно яркие и живые глаза сейчас совсем потускнели. Дыхание было чуть хриплым и неровным. — Насколько всё хреново?  


Вопрос был резким. Тони выжидающе посмотрел на Роджерса.  


— Как уже сказал Стив, на последней из баз ГИДРЫ меня зацепило пулей, — молчание прервал Баки. — Регенерация справлялась, но, как видите, не до конца.  


Старк чертыхнулся.  


— Живо в здание! И посади его куда-нибудь, Роджерс. ПЯТНИЦА!  


— Да, сэр?  


— Беннера срочно. Жилые этажи мстителей, холл перед вертолётной площадкой, — отдал распоряжение Старк, прислушиваясь к разговору.  


— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? — голосом Роджерса можно было замораживать. — Ты же понимаешь, что…  


— Давай без нотаций, Стиви, — хрипло усмехнулся Барнс, которого наконец-то опустили на стул. — После произошедшего взрыва тот человек и так был не жилец. Я и сам не понял, когда он достал пистолет и выстрелил в тебя. Сработали рефлексы. Пулю я вытащил. С остальным должна была справиться регенерация…  


Барнс замолчал.  


— Но, похоже, в пуле содержались биологически опасные вещества, — закончил Стив. — И если при твоей регенерации ты стал чувствовать себя хуже, то какого чёрта ты молчал?  


— Несколько дней ничего бы не решили.  


— Вот именно!  


— Оу, не ссорьтесь, господа, — ухмыльнулся Тони, но затем его тон снова стал серьёзным. — Сейчас не до споров.  


— Мистер Старк, — раздался голос ПЯТНИЦЫ, — прибыли мистер Паркер и мистер Хоган.  


— Скажи Питеру, пусть поднимается на пятьдесят пятый этаж. Жду их в малом конференц зале.  


— Да, сэр.  


Старк посмотрел на Стива и Баки.  


— Я пойду встречу паучка. Ты сейчас не в лучшем виде, Барнс. Питер и так за тебя переживает, будет лучше, если я его заранее предупрежу. Беннер скоро поднимется.  
  


***

Вскореп после ухода Тони в дверях показался Брюс.

— Что случилось, что вы?.. — замолк доктор Беннер, как только его взгляд зацепился за Баки.  


— Заражённая чем-то пуля, — ответил Стив.  


Беннер недолго молчал:  


— В лазарет, срочно!


	5. Chapter 5

Питер почти влетел в лифт, пытаясь справиться с волнением. Несмотря на всю скорость движения, Паркеру казалось, что он стоит на месте. Крутившегося парня остановила ПЯТНИЦА, сообщив, что мистер Старк его уже ждёт, и открыла двери лифта.  


Паркер быстро направился по незнакомому коридору. Питер редко бывал ниже семидесятого этажа, так что из объяснений Хэппи парень понял, что у нужной двери он окажется через пару поворотов.  


Если говорить честно, то Питеру было немного не по себе от пристальных и настороженных взглядов проходящих мимо людей, которых беспокоило нахождение незнакомого подростка на территории Башни.  


Оказавшись у заветной двери, Паркер облегчённо выдохнул и скользнул внутрь.  


В малом зале, во главе круглого стола, закинув ноги на глянцево-чёрную поверхность столешницы и откинувшись на спинку кресла, сидел Тони Старк. Услышав тихий щелчок, а затем быстрые шаги, Старк, приоткрыв один глаз, протянул:  


— А-а, ты наконец-то появился, карапуз. А то я думал, что ты заблудился…  


Питер нерешительно помялся на пороге и, наконец, приведя мысли в порядок, преодолел расстояние от входа до стола и, резко отодвинув стул, сел.  


— Мистер Старк, что происходит? Почему Хэппи недоговаривает? Что вы знаете? Ну не молчите! — буквально на одном дыхании выпалил Паркер. Чутьё просто вопило о том, что что-то не в порядке. Но поняв, на кого он повысил голос, парень тут же притих. — Простите, мистер Старк. Просто я волнуюсь, а тут… В общем, всё навалилось, и я… Простите…  


Тони только по-доброму усмехнулся и прервал сбивчивые извинения парня:  


— Питер, я же просил называть меня Тони, а то с твоим «Мистер Старк» я чувствую себя стариком.

— Извините. Но вы…  


— Так, стоп. Пока ты меня совсем не завалил вопросами, я отвечу на имеющиеся. Во-первых, происходит что-то странное. — и прежде, чем Паркер снова попытался хоть что-то спросить, Тони поднял руку, останавливая парня. — Не волнуйся, Паучок, мы и до этого дойдём, а пока предлагаю не тратить время на пустые споры; и ты меня молча выслушаешь, если хочешь поскорее встретиться со своей ненаглядной сосулькой.  


Питер быстро закивал, а Тони снова усмехнулся, наблюдая за попытками Питера скрыть появившийся от его слов румянец.  


— Во-вторых, мистер Хоган иногда позволяет себе немного больше своих профессиональных обязанностей. И, наконец, в-третьих... Знаю я немного - больше расскажет тебе Брюс, - но вполне достаточно. Отвечая же на твой невысказанный вопрос, то Барнс у Беннера с непонятной заразой в крови, с которой даже хвалёная сыворотка суперсолдата как-то не очень справляется…  


Старк невольно вздрогнул, когда после его слов лицо Питера побледнело. Одним неуловимым движением Паркер вскочил с места и уже было рванул к выходу, как его остановил грозный оклик Тони:  


— Стоять!

Питер вздрогнул и остановился, обернувшись к Тони. Черты лица миллиардера смягчились, и он почти успокаивающе заговорил:  


— Питер, успокойся. В таком состоянии ты что угодно натворить можешь. Так что вот, выпей. — Питер почти осторожно взял предложенную минералку и, сделав пару глотков, посмотрел на Старка. Тот по-отечески потрепал парня по голове. — Ну что, полегчало?  


— Да, — устало кивнул Питер. — Спасибо, мистер Старк.  


— Вот и молодец. Ничего с Зимним не случится, он и не такое переживал, да и Брюс отличный специалист, чтобы вывести ту дрянь из его организма. Так что успокойся и иди в лазарет. Они должны были направиться туда. А еще, пока тебя ждал, мне Пепс очередную встречу подкинула. Как только её перенесу, сразу же приду к вам. Договорились?  


Питер снова кивнул.  


— Ну вот и славненько, — широко улыбнулся Старк и, аккуратно подтолкнув Питера, направился к выходу. — Встретимся у Беннера.  


Паркер снова направился к лифтам, а Тони скрылся в противоположном направлении.  
  


***

  
Двери лифта плавно раскрылись, выпуская Питера в холл шестьдесят девятого этажа. Здесь находились лаборатории, в которых безраздельно главенствовал доктор Беннер. По коридорам то и дело сновали люди в белых халатах, скрываясь за стеклянными дверями. Питеру оставалось совсем немного пройти до закрытого сектора, как его окликнул до жути знакомый голос:  


— Оу, какая встреча, Паркер!  


Питер обернулся и встретился с ехидным взглядом Томпсона. Девушка, что-то увлечённо рассказывавшая, замолчала и повернулась к Питеру.  


— Молодой человек, а вы, простите, как здесь оказались? И кто вы такой?  


— Питер Паркер, мэм, — отозвался парень. — Я направлялся к доктору Беннеру.  


Экскурсовод окинула Питера недовольным взглядом:  


— Прошу вас предъявить свой пропуск.  


Питер протянул временный бэйдж, который ему выдал Хэппи. Быстро пробежавшись взглядом и просканировав своим браслетом карточку, девушка кивнула:  


— Хорошо, мистер Паркер, раз уж вас пропустили сюда, то, как и положено, вы должны присоединиться к экскурсии.  


— Но мисс…  


Добродушный взгляд девушки мгновенно стал жёстким и колючим:  


— Раз вы здесь, мистер Паркер, и прописаны как один из участников программы, то будьте добры соблюдать тишину и слушать.  


— Да, конечно.  


За спиной Питера раздалось дружное хихиканье. Флэш злорадно улыбался, гордо смотря на Паркера. Когда же Питер подошёл, Томпсон почти что прошипел:  


— Ну что, Пенис Паркер, допрыгался? Сегодня мы и узнаем, что за стажировка у тебя тут.  


Снова раздались смешки, которые сопровождались едкими подколками в его сторону. Но Питер не обращал на них внимания, тоскливо поглядывая на удаляющуюся дверь закрытого сектора, где располагался лазарет, а мисс Тейлор, довольно щебеча, уводила подростков в инженерный отдел.  
  


***

  


Барнс упрямо шёл за Брюсом, категорически отказываясь от помощи. Да, его немного пошатывало, но это не повод тащить его на руках, как предлагал Стив. Беннер искоса поглядывал на Джеймса, направляясь к лазарету. Стив то и дело предлагал помощь, но, видя недовольный взгляд друга, сразу же отступал, решая подстраховать в нужный момент, если Баки снова занесёт.  


Как только они оказались в лифте, раздался голос ПЯТНИЦЫ:  


— Мистер Старк просил передать, что скоро будет. Мистер Паркер направлялся в лазарет, но по причине встречи со своей экскурсионной группой отклонился от маршрута и сейчас находится на шестьдесят третьем этаже в лабораториях наноразработок.  


Баки дернулся при упоминании Питера, а на его лице появилось подобие улыбки.  


— ПЯТНИЦА, на шестьдесят третий этаж, — хриплый голос Барнса звучал уверенно.  


— Но Баки, — начал было возмущаться Роджерс, однако под тяжёлым взглядом Зимнего солдата как-то сразу сник и замолчал.  


— Барнс, какого чёрта ты творишь? У парня и так гипертрофированная самокритика, а если он тебя увидит? — Беннер глубоко и медленно дышал, пытаясь успокоиться, понимая, что спорить с Барнсом себе дороже. Когда Солдат чего-то хотел, то добивался этого в любом случае.  


— Вот именно. А зная Старка, я не могу представить, что он ему наговорил, — отозвался Баки.  


— Как знаешь, — махнул рукой Брюс, — но если ты осчастливишь парня своей скоропостижной кончиной, Старк тебя из-под земли достанет.  


Барнс довольно фыркнул и вышел в холл. За ним появились Стив и доктор Беннер. Цепкий взгляд Зимнего быстро скользнул по толпе подростков, которые стояли в одной из лабораторий, и легко нашёл вихрастую макушку Паучка.  


— Ну что, пошли?  
  


***

  


Питер стоял среди своих одноклассников и почти не слушал экскурсовода и учёных, которые иногда брали слово и рассказывали собравшимся о научных достижениях компании.  


— А как ты тут оказался, друг? — шёпотом спросил Нед.

— Хэппи привёз, — так и не посмотрев на друга, отозвался Паркер.  


— Да это же круто, чувак.  


— Ничего крутого…  


— А может?..  


Радостного Неда прервала Мэри Джейн:  


— Питер, просто признайся, что нет у тебя никакой стажировки - и всё.  


— Я и так это говорил, но кто меня будет слушать…  


Притихший было Флэш радостно вскинулся и обратился к главе отдела, который рассказывал об очередной разработке:  


— Мистер Рикс, а вы знакомы с этим парнем? — Томпсон лёгким движением руки вытолкнул Питера вперёд. Мужчина пристально посмотрел на паренька и, переведя лукавый взгляд на Флэша, ответил:  


— Нет, мистер Томпсон. Я вижу этого молодого человека впервые, — мужчина на минуту замолчал, а Флэш злорадно усмехнулся. Оскал одноклассника не предвещал ничего хорошего. — А сейчас мы всё же продолжим…  


Вдруг мистер Рикс прервался, переведя недоумённый взгляд с группы детей на незваного гостя.  


Флэш нервно икнул.  


В дверях в пыльном и пропитанном кровью тактическом костюме, с винтовкой, которую он так и не снял, и в боевой раскраске стоял Зимний солдат.  


— Баки, — неслышно выдохнул Питер.


	6. Chapter 6

Подростки завороженно и испуганно смотрели на вошедшего, осторожно отступая назад. Конечно, это было невероятно — вживую увидеть Зимнего Солдата, но своя шкурка, как говорится, дороже.  


Питер бросил быстрый взгляд на Томпсона. Лицо Флэша было почти что белым.  


Нед с квадратными глазами смотрел на Баки.  


— Чувак, это же Зимний Солдат, — Лидс дёргал рукав толстовки Питера. Паркер только незаметно улыбнулся, слушая этот благоговенный шёпот. Для Неда не было никакой разницы герой-злодей. На всех супергероев, которые попадали в его поле зрения, он смотрел так же. — Ты ведь это тоже видишь? ДА?  


— Вижу, — с толикой облегчения прошептал Паркер, наклонившись к другу, но так и не оторвал взгляда от Барнса. Да, пусть потрёпанный, и даже раненный, но живой. И сейчас он был здесь.  


Но всё же Паркера обеспокоило состояние Баки. Если то, что говорил мистер Старк, правда, тогда Джеймса здесь быть не должно.  


— Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? — буквально прошипел Флэш, глядя на Питера, но голос из шипящего превратился в насмешливый, почти неразличимый шёпот, который был предназначен, как думал Томпсон, только для Питера. — А, хотя, откуда ты можешь это знать, Пенис Паркер! Кому есть дело до такого ничтожества, как ты?!  


Питер хотел было ответить, как вдруг неожиданно замер, услышав до боли знакомую фразу, которую прекрасно помнил из рассказов Капитана, и сам не заметил, как оказался один в центре лаборатории, а одноклассники испуганной кучкой толпились в отдалении. Всегда спокойный мистер Рикс побледнел, явно знающий некоторую информацию о Солдате, и переводил свой взгляд с Питера на Баки и обратно. Остальные сотрудники, после произнесённых слов, решили побыстрее скрыться, хотя прекрасно понимали всю обречённость своих попыток.  


Питер непонимающе уставился на Барнса, а в голове билась только одна мысль: «Что?!»  
  


***

  


Джеймсс почти облегчённо выдохнул, когда Питер повернулся к нему. Суперслух легко уловил почти неслышное «Баки», и на суровом лице на мгновение появился незаметный, для незнающих глаз, намёк на улыбку. Те, кто не был знаком с Барнсом, ничего бы не увидели, но только не Питер. Этот парень настолько основательно обосновался в его разрушенном мире, что представить себя без этого шебутного парня Барнс просто не мог. Паркер как-то плавно и совсем незаметно влился в его жизнь.  


Джеймс невольно усмехнулся про себя.  


Его память ещё не восстановилась, а глубоко в подсознании засели выжженые триггеры, но именно с этим угловатым, вечно влезающим в неприятности пареньком, Барнс ощущал себя просто Джеймсом. Не Солдатом, не Баки Барнсом, пусть Стив говорит что угодно, а просто Джеймсом.  


Ему Питер напоминал яркое весеннее солнце, осторожное и неуверенное в первые дни, но обжигающе-горячее для чужаков и тёплое, согревающее для тех, кто не побоялся быть обожжённым.  


Сейчас же, смотря на разношёрстную толпу подростков, Барнс понимал почему Питер отмалчивался или переводил тему разговора, когда Баки спрашивал. Любые попытки ненавязчиво разузнать о школе неумело и неловко заканчивал сам парень, а Джеймс не настаивал на продолжении. Нет, конечно, иногда Паркер без умолку мог рассказывать о своей учёбе или о своих друзьях, но только не о своих, как оказалось, проблемах.  


Послышалась пара тихих шепотков среди подростков.  


Спокойное и холодное лицо окончательно утратило остатки эмоций, в глазах застыл лёд.  


— Куратор, — голос Зимнего Солдата был пугающий, — я готов отвечать.


	7. Chapter 7

Такого Питер точно не ожидал.  


Сейчас, стоя в центре помещения, в одной части которого находился вооружённый Зимний Солдат, а в другой — перепуганные подростки, мисс Тейлор и кто-то из местных учёных, Паркер понимал, что ничего не понимает. Переживания о здоровье Баки мгновенно улетучились, уступив место удивлению.  


Барнс в упор посмотрел на него.  


— Одной из приоритетных задач Солдата является обеспечение безопасности куратора.

В руку Барнса легко скользнула винтовка, висевшая за его плечом.  


Питер сглотнул и быстро обернулся на одноклассников. Такого всепоглощающего ужаса в глазах Томпсона он не видел никогда. Снова посмотрев на Джеймса, Питер занервничал, видя, как Солдат направился к его однокласснику.  


Паркер на секунду забыл, как дышать, наблюдая за выверенными движениями Джеймса.  


Наваждение спало, когда Питер услышал звук передёргивающегося затвора.  


— Баки! — было последней связной мыслью Питера.  
  


***

  
Как только Баки скрылся за дверью, Брюс остановил Роджерса.  


— После того, как ранили Барнса, ты замечал в нём какие-либо изменения?  


Стив нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить несостыковки в поведении друга. Да, может и было что-то, но это что-то Барнс упорно скрывал. Через секунду Роджерса осенило:  


— Брюс, он промахивался!  


Беннер вопросительно поднял бровь, совершенно не понимая, к чему клонит Стив, и задумчиво посмотрел на Роджерса.  


— Нет, на задании все цели были ликвидированы, но, когда нам попадались некоторые из убитых, Баки был недоволен. Иногда после выстрела он тёр переносицу и чертыхался. Это, конечно, было редко, но всё же. О том, что в его организме что-то есть, мы узнали, когда его повело. Тогда-то он нам и рассказал, что в последнее время чувствует себя нехорошо, — Роджерс снова замолчал и выжидающе посмотрел на Брюса.  


— Ясно, — задумчиво протянул Беннер. — Что это за вещество, смогу точно сказать только после проверки. Не могу даже предположить, как оно будет взаимодействовать с сывороткой. Может, регенерация уже действует, и от той дряни скоро не останется и следа, а может, сыворотка только усугубит действие на организм, ускоряя его или делая необратимым.  


Оба замолчали, думая каждый о своём.  


Первым тишину нарушил Стив:  


— Что мы будем делать, если ситуация усугубится?  


— Стив, не паникуй раньше времени, — Брюс успокаивающе похлопал Роджерса по плечу. — Ещё ничего не известно. Когда получим результаты, вот тогда-то и будем думать, как поступить, а пока предлагаю забрать Барнса из лаборатории. И Питера заодно, потому что, как чувствую, без этого паренька он точно не пойдет. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.  


Стив довольно фыркнул.  


— Если ему что-то надо, он стену головой проломит, но своего добьётся.  


— Кто бы говорил, — улыбнулся ему Брюс. — Идём, заберём Джеймса — и в лаборатории лазарета.  


Сзади послышалось тихое шипение открывающихся дверей лифта, из которого вышел Тони.  


— Вы-то мне и нужны, господа, — направляясь к ним, заявил Старк. — Только вы должны были находиться несколькими этажами выше. Благо, когда поднимался, спросил ПЯТНИЦУ. — широкая улыбка исчезла с лица миллиардера, сменившись на строгий, пронзительный взгляд. — Итак, что вы здесь делаете? Вроде бы Барнсу надо находиться на шесть этажей выше? Или я не прав? Конечно, прав.  


Беннер только цыкнул, а Стив устало прикрыл глаза.  


— Старк, тогда позволь узнать, а ты что здесь забыл? — Брюс недовольно повёл плечами.  


— За Питером явился, — пожал плечами Тони. — Его, как сообщила ПЯТНИЦА, поймала одна из сотрудниц. И он здесь. Так где, собственно, Барнс, и что с моим вопросом?  


— А разве не понятно? Эти вопросы, по своей сути, взаимосвязаны, — Брюс довольно хмыкнул, глядя на удивлённого Старка, до которого наконец-то дошло. — Мы тоже здесь из-за Паркера.

— Да уж, — улыбнулся Тони, хитро сверкая глазами, — как я мог забыть про этих неразлучников. Ладно, идём, заберёте их, пока я героически буду прикрывать вас своей неотразимостью, давая шанс незаметно покинуть поле битвы кумира с фанатами.  


— Старк, — скептически посмотрел на него Роджерс, — иногда твоё самомнение достигает недосягаемых высот, но, знаешь, мне кажется, что люди, которые работают у тебя, научились справляться со своим восторгом. Если он, конечно, у них ещё остался. Иначе ни о каких научных открытиях и изобретениях просто не могла бы идти речь.  


— О, — протянул миллиардер, — не отрицаю, но кучку школьников появление меня любимого приведёт в щенячий восторг.  


— Что? — замер Брюс. — О чём ты?  


— Какие школьники? — напрягся Роджерс.  


Старк выгнул бровь:  


— Ладно ты, Кэп, не знал, но ты где был, Беннер?  


— Я сам вернулся только вчера. О чём я должен был узнать, пока безвылазно находился в лаборатории?  


— Ладно, не важно. Споры оставим на потом, а сейчас…  


Не успел Тони закончить фразу, как из-за дверей одной из лабораторий послышался громкий лязг передёргиваемого затвора и отчаянный крик Питера «Баки!»  


— Какого дьявола?! — рявкнул Старк, бросаясь к двери лаборатории, откуда был слышен звук.  


Стив и Брюс рванули за ним.  
  


***

  
То, что они увидели, было… странно.  


Питер стоял, вцепившись в Барнса и уткнувшись ему лицом в металлическое плечо. Руки Барнса были приподняты и чуть разведены. В одной из них находилась снайперская винтовка, которую Джеймс так и не отдал, а в другой — небольшая пуля-ампула с полупрозрачной жидкостью.  


Стоящий рядом учёный навалился на стену и, съехав вниз, облегчённо выдохнул.  


— Ну и шуточки у вас, мистер Барнс, — мужчина кривовато и нервно улыбнулся, продолжая обмахиваться бумагами, которые держал в руках. — Очень специфические…  


— Издержки профессии, — хрипловато хмыкнул Баки, посмотрев на говорившего.  


— Что тут произошло? И что, чёрт тебя дери, Барнс, это было? — Старк был взмылен, Старк был напуган, Старк был зол.  


Услышав знакомый голос, Питер поднял голову и посмотрел на вошедших. Старк только что не метал молнии глазами.  


— Мистер Старк… — хрипло выдохнул парень, ещё сильнее вцепившись в кевларовую куртку Зимнего, — я всё могу объяснить.  


— Да уж попробуй, карапуз, — рыкнул Тони. Старк раздражёно потёр переносицу. Только истерик ему для полного счастья не хватало.  


Взгляд Старка зацепился за толпу перепуганных подростков.  


— Ну что, ребятки, как вам у нас? — раздражённо оскалился Тони. Как же всё не вовремя!  


— Ахрененно! — раздался из толпы восторженный голос Неда. — Это просто чума!  


— Оу, Нед, кажется? — удивлённо хохотнул Старк. — Неожиданно…  


Роджерс молчал, сверля своего друга нечитаемым взглядом, но Баки никак не реагировал на попытки Кэпа прожечь в нём дырку, только посильнее прижимал к себе Питера, который сначала покраснел, когда понял, что происходит, потом побледнел, вспомнив, что сейчас здесь весь его класс, а затем плюнул на всё, положил голову на плечо Зимнего и закрыл глаза. Сейчас царящий вокруг хаос не имел для него никакого значения. Баки только нежно улыбнулся и, положив винтовку на стол, живой рукой ласково погладил парня по волосам. Металлической рукой он осторожно приобнял Питера, так и не выпустив пулю.  


— Старк, — заставляя Тони обратить на себя внимание, заговорил Барнс. Из нежного и заботливого Джеймса Баки снова стал Зимним Солдатом, — это одна из пуль, которой меня ранили. — он разжал ладонь. — Я нашёл её в одной из лабораторий ГИДРЫ. Как оказалось, их было всего две. Обе экспериментальные. Доктору Беннеру тоже будет любопытно взглянуть…  


— Не откажусь, — отозвался Брюс, предпочитая не вмешиваться и просто наблюдать.  


— Но винтовка-то зачем? — наконец-таки подал голос Роджерс.

— Так безопасней, — пожал плечами Баки. — Запасное оружие не вызовет подозрений, в отличие от транспортировочного кейса.  


— Ладно, согласен, — кивнул Тони. — Но детей зачем пугать? Винтовка — хлам, как я понимаю, но для них это страшно. Особенно, если она идёт в комплекте с тобой.  


Барнс закатил глаза.  
— Не ты ли меня просил? — холодно бросил Джеймс.  


Старк недоумённо моргнул, а затем нахмурился.  


— Когда, и что узнал?  


— Пару минут назад. Если хочешь, можешь взглянуть на записи с камер.  


— ПЯТНИЦА, — позвал Тони, доставая из стоящего рядом стола планшет, — выводи.  


— Да, сэр, — отозвалась искин, и на экране замелькала запись.  


Питер переводил непонимающий взгляд то на Баки, то на Тони.  


Пару минут Старк молчал. Когда запись закончилась, он повернулся к толпе детей и, найдя взглядом нужного человека, направился к нему.  


— Так вот, значит, кто поганит жизнь моему карапузу? — ехидства Тони было никогда не занимать. Но почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, Старк обернулся и встретился с ледяными глазами Зимнего. Питер так и стоял в железных объятиях Солдата, оставив все свои безнадёжные попытки выбраться. — Ладно, не только моему, но суть проблемы это не меняет…

Томпсон побагровел:  
 

— О чём вы, сэр?  


— О, о вечном, — скрестив руки на груди, ответил миллиардер. — О семье, о любви, о верности… — начал перечислять Тони, не отрывая взгляда от Флэша. — Ах да, забыл, о чести. Хотя какая у тебя честь? — Старк скривился. — О морали ты, я думаю, тоже не знаешь? А-а, ладно, — он махнул рукой. — Ты понимаешь, что умышленно причинял вред, как моральный, так и физический, моему… — снова взгляд на Барнса, — не только моему карапузу?

Флэш затравленно кивнул, опасливо поглядывая на собравшихся. Томпсону, наверное, было впервые в жизни так страшно. А он-то надеялся опозорить Паркера. Ой, дура-ак… Взбешённый Старк, тот самый великий Тони Старк, разговаривал с ним не о ком-нибудь, а о Паркере. Символ нации Капитан Америка стоял, скрестив руки на груди, в потрёпанном костюме и не мигая смотрел прямо на него. Хотелось расплакаться и убежать. Но самым пугающим было не это, а Зимний Солдат, рассерженный Зимний Солдат, который готов был убить его только одним взглядом за унижение своего (ох как поздно посетила эта светлая мысль его голову) Питера.  


— Простите, сэр, — икнул парень, — я чем угодно готов поклясться, что больше не трону Паркера, только отпустите.  


— Ну вот и славненько, — Старк довольно улыбнулся, понимая, что нужный результат достигнут, а его давящая пугающая аура начала исчезать. Он снова окинул взглядом толпу школьников. — Итак, детки, если не хотите, чтобы за вами пришла компания с известными вам буковками «ФБР» на форме или одноглазый дяденька, который является главой суперсекретной организации, то прошу забыть, а если не получается, то молчать. Расписки с вас возьмут. Вы и так услышали слишком много того, чего бы знать не стоило… Меня все поняли?  


Подростки во главе с преподавателем синхронно кивнули.  


— Замечательно, просто замечательно…  


— А как же Паркер? — послышался чей-то голос.  


— А зачем ему что-то подписывать, если он ко всему имеет непосредственное отношение? — Тони уже успокоился. — Он со мной, с нами, а остальное вам знать по статусу не положено.  


И, словно смакуя фразой, протянул:  


— Это исключительно _дела семейные_ , и вам лезть туда не советую. Чревато…  


— Раз мы всё выяснили, то, может, всё же поднимемся в лазарет?  


— Надо бы, — хрипло отозвался Барнс и пошатнулся, заваливаясь влево.  


— Баки, — молчавший и наблюдавший за развернувшейся сценой Питер осторожно поддержал Барнса, не давая ему упасть.  


— Чёрт, — Тони выругался сквозь зубы, — ну что за день?!  


— Идём, — скомандовал Беннер, буквально выскакивая в холл.  


Стив молча перекинул руку Барнса через плечо и направился к выходу. Рядом, также поддерживая Солдата, шел Питер.  


Старк развернулся к экскурсоводу:  


— Сколько ещё осталось?  


— Примерно полчаса, сэр.  


— У вас есть ровно двадцать минут, чтобы посмотреть оставшееся и покинуть Башню. Всего хорошего.  


Тони скрылся за дверью, а до подростков ещё доносился обрывок разговора:  


— Кое-кто мне обещал вечер кино с кучей пиццы…  


— Как только меня отпустят, весь зал наш… Как и ночь…  


— Баки!  


— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс!!!  


— Всё-всё, молчу.  


— Потом поворкуете, голубки. А про Мэй вы не забыли? Карапуз, она у тебя должна была уже вернуться.  


— Нет, мистер Старк, я здесь ещё два дня.  


— Не мистерстаркай мне тут!!!

Последним, что слышали оставшиеся в лаборатории люди, был звонкий разноголосый смех.


	8. Бонус "Вечер кино". Часть 1

Питер недовольно поморщился от противной трели, которую издавал телефон, и, так и не открывая глаз, попытался нашарить его на тумбочке у дивана. Наконец, треклятое устройство было найдено, и Питер, сонно моргая, посмотрел на экран. Семь утра. И только мистеру Старку, чей номер отражался на дисплее, он мог понадобиться в такую рань.  
      — Да, мистер Старк?.. — вяло протянул Паркер, возвращая свою голову на облюбованное местечко. — Вы что-то хотели?  
      — О, привет, карапуз! — бодро прозвучал голос в трубке. — Надеюсь, я тебя не разбудил?  
      — Что вы, мистер Ста-а… — парень зевнул, так и не успев договорить, — арк. Я бодр и полон сил…  
      Глаза парня так и норовили закрыться, а телефон — выскользнуть из рук.  
      — Это замечательно, — Тони довольно фыркнул, слушая, как парень борется с желанием уснуть и поговорить с ним. — Возможно, тебя побеспокоит Кэп по поводу своего дружка.  
      — А что с ним не так? — Питер немного оживился, но в борьбе с желанием поспать безбожно проигрывал.  
      — Как бы сказать, — Тони немного замялся, подбирая слова, — Барнс пропал. Кэп вместе с Беннером на уши всю Башню поставили. Только вчера он ещё еле живой валялся в лазарете, а сегодня его нет! Роджерс рвёт и мечет. Эта зараза как-то сумела незаметно скрыться.  
      Питер пытался не смеяться… Честно-честно пытался, но увы.  
      — И что это значит? — нарочито серьёзно спросил Старк, наконец, понимая, куда могла деться несчастная ледышка.  
      Питер поднял взгляд на сонного Барнса, который лежал, навалившись на подлокотник дивана, и чуть приоткрытыми глазами внимательно наблюдал за разговаривающим Питером, чья голова сейчас покоилась на его живом плече.  
      — Не знаю, — после недолгого молчания и рассматривания сонного Солдата, произнёс Питер. — Как найдёте, сообщите. Я волну-а… — снова зевок, — юсь…  
      — Конечно, карапуз, — усмехнулся Старк. — Как что-либо узнаем, то сразу с тобой свяжемся.  
      Закончив разговор, Паркер отвернулся от Баки, прижимаясь спиной к тёплому боку Барнса, и, обняв его руку, снова задремал. Голова Питера съехала с плеча мужчины, и лоб коснулся спинки дивана. Джеймс, проснувшийся после начала шевелений парня, улыбнулся краешком губ и металлической рукой осторожно потрепал его по голове.  
      — Вставай, соня. — Питер недовольно сверкнул слипающимися глазами, уставившись на Джеймса. — В школу опоздаешь.  
      Питер потёр глаза, пытаясь прогнать сон.  
      — А кто, по-твоему, мне спать не давал? — медленно сев, протянул подросток.  
      — Хочешь сказать, что я виноват? — ухмыльнулся мужчина. — Или это я спал на учебниках, подложив некоторые из них под голову?  
      Одним плавным движением Барнс поднялся с дивана и блаженно потянулся. Питер наигранно недовольно что-то буркнул и поднялся следом. Спать вдвоём на диване в гостиной было не самой хорошей идеей, но идти в комнату парню вчера не очень-то и хотелось. Паркер нехотя поплёлся в ванную, попутно стаскивая с себя футболку, в которой так и уснул. Барнс же направился на кухню, откуда в скором времени начал доноситься запах свежесваренного кофе.  
      Питер быстро привёл себя в порядок.  
      На столе к тому моменту уже стояли две чашки с ароматным кофе и корзинка со свежими булочками из пекарни, которая находилась через пару домов отсюда.  
      Джеймс стоял, навалившись на подоконник, и смотрел в окно.  
      — Баки, — протянул Питер, — давай завтракать.  
      Барнс обернулся не сразу. Чуть помедлив, он сел за стол и, помешивая кофе, задумчиво уставился куда-то за плечо Паркера.  
      — Что-то случилось? — Питер сделал первый осторожный глоток.  
      — Воспоминания, — просто ответил Барнс, сбрасывая наваждение. — Иногда сёстры устраивали семейные завтраки. Тогда никто не мог отвертеться.  
      Питер понятливо замолчал, наблюдая, как Баки осторожно отпивает горячий кофе.  
      — Кстати, — парень отставил кружку, — с чего вдруг ты решил навестить меня сегодня в час ночи?  
      — Понимаешь, Пит, — задумчиво протянул Барнс, делая ещё один глоток, — меня всё достало. Хватило и пары дней, проведённых в лазарете Башни. Я понимаю, что Стив — мой друг, но временами его забота переходит все границы.  
      Питер тихо засмеялся. Джеймса можно было понять. Забота мистера Роджерса иногда раздражала.  
  


***

  
      Когда Питера, заснувшего за учебниками, разбудило осторожное касание, Паркер немного испугался, но, увидев, кто его навестил воскресной ночью, даже слегка удивился. Парень целый день приводил дом в порядок к приезду тёти, а вечером сел за уроки. Но усталость дала о себе знать, и дремота Питера переросла в сон. Выходные для него, как и пятница, выдались слишком насыщенными.  
      Тогда, выгнав парня из кухни, где он разместился с учебниками, Барнс снял с себя куртку и берцы, оставшись в одной футболке и чёрных джинсах, и направился в гостиную. Паркер обнаружился на диване. Свернувшись клубочком, он спокойно дремал. Баки, решивший перенести Питера в его комнату, так и не смог этого сделать. Парень вцепился в его руку и не хотел отпускать. Усмехнувшись, Джеймс опустился на диван. Интуитивно почувствовав кого-то рядом, Питер пододвинулся поближе и удобно устроился под боком у Барнса, положив голову на плечо и обнимая мужчину за торс. Солдату ничего не оставалось, кроме как смириться со своим положением.  
  


***

  
      Взглянув на часы, Питер подскочил. Стрелки приближались к восьми, а он ещё не был готов. Парень словно летал по дому, пытаясь собраться. Баки только удивлялся, наблюдая за стремительными перемещениями Паучка.  
      — Я готов! — Питер стоял перед Барнсом и тяжело дышал. На Паркере были синяя толстовка, чёрные джинсы и белые кроссовки. На щеках проступал легкий румянец, а глаза лихорадочно блестели. — Идём.  
      Баки, быстро собравшись, вышел вслед за Питером. Во дворе дома красовался чёрный Дукати.  
      — Тебя подбросить? — Барнс обернулся к Питеру.  
      — Не стоит, — замялся парень. — Моим одноклассникам и так впечатлений после экскурсии хватило. А если я появлюсь с тобой перед школой…  
      — Ладно, я тебя понял, — хмыкнул мужчина, вспоминая лица подростков. — Садись, остановлюсь за пару кварталов. Никто тебя не увидит.  
      — Окей, — улыбнулся Паркер и устроился позади Баки.  
      Мотор утробно зарычал, и байк рванул с места.  
      Как Баки и сказал, они остановились за квартал до школы Питера. Парень, не оборачиваясь, крикнул «Увидимся!» и быстрым шагом направился в школу.  
      Джеймс только покачал головой и, развернув байк, поехал обратно к дому. Скоро должна была приехать Мэй, и он просто обязан был уговорить её отпустить племянника ещё на пару дней в Башню. Сегодняшний «вечер кино» никто не отменял, и снова пропускать его мужчина был не намерен. Но ещё предстояло встретиться со Старком и Стивом, которые будут немного (очень) злыми из-за его исчезновения, но это потом. Первой на очереди была Мэй Паркер.  
  


***

  
      Питер успел. Буквально за минуту до звонка он ворвался в класс и, не раздумывая, занял место рядом с Недом. Глаза друга предвкушающе блестели. От расспросов ему точно не отвертеться.  
      Урок, вопреки ожиданиям Питера, прошёл более-менее спокойно. Томпсон предпочитал молчать и почти не обращал внимания на него, не считая быстрых взглядов. Мистер Диксон монотонно рассказывал материал, отчего Питеру снова захотелось спать. Сказывался сон на диване и небольшое количество времени, потраченное на этот самый сон.  
      Наконец-таки дождавшись окончания урока, Питер одним из первых покинул класс.  
      В холле его догнал Нед.  
      — Чувак, ты просто не представляешь, что было после твоего ухода с экскурсии! — выпалил Лидс, расплываясь в довольной улыбке.  
      Паркер недоумённо моргнул. Он даже не задумывался об этом. По крайней мере, тогда его больше волновало то, как его одноклассники поведут себя, когда он после всего произошедшего появится в школе.  
      — А что было?  
      — Чувак, Томпсон даже выходить из этой треклятой лаборатории боялся. Ну, а потом мы отправились в конференцзал, где были Сокол и Чёрная вдова. Ты прикинь, Сокол и Вдова!!!  
      — Нед, — Питер недовольно поморщился, — пожалуйста, не кричи мне в ухо.  
      — Оу, друг, извини, я совсем забыл, — Лидс виновато опустил голову, но увидев смеющийся взгляд друга, тут же повеселел и снова принялся очень эмоционально делиться впечатлениями от экскурсии. Казалось, что произошедшее в Башне его нисколько не смутило.  
      — Кстати, чувак, а что это у тебя с Зимним Солдатом? — Нед выжидающе прищурил свои маленькие глазки и уставился на Питера.  
      Паркер закашлялся.  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
      — Пит, ты идиот?! — парень даже подавился воздухом от такого. — Да вы же друг на друга  _такими_  глазами смотрели! А когда он тебя в лаборатории обнял… Или ты его?  
      — Нед, — шикнул на него Питер и быстро огляделся по сторонам. В коридоре ещё было мало народа, — давай мы не будем информировать об этом всю школу. — Лидс замолчал и быстро-быстро закивал головой. — Вот и хорошо…  
      Сейчас лицо Питера пылало. О своём отношении к Барнсу он и не задумывался. С ним было спокойно и комфортно, он всегда мог выслушать Питера — даже самую откровенную чушь, на которую парень был способен, — и не засмеяться, говоря, что это всего лишь глупые переживания, а вычленить из сбивчивых и путаных мыслей самую суть и дать совет, или просто поддержать. С ним было… хорошо. А если повспоминать, то выходило, что он, Питер, действительно был для этого человека кем-то особенным, как и Барнс для него.  
      Эта мысль была очень странной, но нисколько не смущала и не задевала парня. Надо было серьёзно всё обдумать.  
      Из размышлений Питера вывел голос Неда:  
      — Эй, очнись! Нам пора. Но я всё равно жду объяснений!  
      Питер только покачал головой и отправился на урок.  
  


***

  
      День для Паркера прошёл невероятно спокойно. Больше не было слышно шуточек про его стажировку у Старка. Его не задирали. Даже вездесущий Флэш молчал, не толкал плечом при встрече и не отпускал колкие высказывания в его сторону. Только поглядывал опасливо.  
      Питер, конечно, его жалеть не собирался, но поговорить с Томпсоном всё же стоило.  
      После уроков, когда ученики собирались покинуть стены школы, Питер почти у ворот окликнул Томпсона:  
      — Флэш!  
      Парень обернулся и недоумённо посмотрел на Питера.  
      — Чего надо П… Паркер?  
      Питер не обратил внимание на заминку.  
      — Я хотел поговорить, — парень замялся, но уверенно посмотрел в глаза Томпсону, — по поводу экскурсии.  
      — Ну говори, — нарочито безразлично хмыкнул Флэш, но всё же по голосу было слышно, что он нервничает.  
      — Я не буду убеждать тебя, что Зимний не хотел или это вышло случайно. Он хотел, в этом я не сомневаюсь, но, — парень снова замолчал, подбирая слова, — это его понятие справедливости. Там, где он был, получить пулю в лоб ещё считалось милосердным…  
      Томпсон кивнул, принимая объяснения Питера, и махнул рукой:  
      — Ладно, проехали, Паркер. Извиняться за то, что не верил в твою стажировку, не буду. У тебя её и так нет.  
      Питер довольно хмыкнул, наблюдая за расслабившимся Флэшем.  
      — Я же говорил…  
      — Говорил, не говорил, какая теперь разница? — фыркнул Флэш. — Бывай, Паркер, — и, развернувшись, вышел за ворота.  
      Парень облегчённо выдохнул. Все оказалось не так сложно, как он думал, но это и к лучшему.  
      На телефон пришло сообщение от Барнса. Он ждал его на том же месте, где и оставил.  
  


***

  
      Баки приветливо помахал рукой в перчатке и протянул шлем Питеру.  
      — Ну, что, Паучок, сейчас к твоей дражайшей тётушке, а затем к Старку? — это было скорее утверждение, нежели вопрос.  
      — Вряд ли она отпустит меня. Я и так слишком долго был в Башне.  
      Джеймс только довольно улыбнулся и подмигнул парню.  
      — Ты плохо меня знаешь, парень.  
      Байк тронулся с места, и они направились в сторону дома Питера, где ждала тётя Мэй.


	9. Бонус "Вечер кино". Часть 2

      Питер довольно жмурил глаза, подставляя лицо ветру и крепко держась за куртку Джеймса. Мотор байка мерно гудел, грозно порыкивая на поворотах. До Башни оставалось совсем немного.  
      Парень положил голову на металлическое плечо Барнса, слыша, как он хмыкнул, и фыркнул в ответ, посильнее сжав бока мужчины.  
      — Я пусть и не стеклянный, Питер, но всё же могу сломаться, если не ослабишь свою хватку, малыш.  
      В голосе Джеймса слышались игривые нотки. Приоткрыв один глаз, Питер увидел, что на чуть повёрнутом в его сторону лице Барнса играет довольная улыбка.  
      Паркер тихо рассмеялся, так и не отрывая головы от плеча Баки, и закрыл глаза.  
      — И что же я такого сказал? — спросил мужчина.  
      — Капитан Роджерс так не считает. Эй! — Питер опасливо дёрнулся, когда байк резко свернул с главной трассы на неприметную улочку. — Но на самом деле я хотел спросить другое. Как ты уговорил Тётю Мэй? Она так недовольно смотрела на тебя, что мне показалось, она прожжёт в тебе дырку.  
      Питер снова тихо рассмеялся, когда перед глазами встала картина недавней встречи.  
      — Даже мне было немного страшно, — хмыкнул Барнс. — Она у тебя и в огонь, и в воду… Боевая женщина.  
      Питер недоумённо моргнул:  
      — Невероятно! Ты — и боишься! — шутливо воскликнул Питер, на что Баки только закатил глаза и покачал головой.  
      — Ну не такой уж я отмороженный, — съязвил Баки, чуть повернувшись к Паркеру и недовольно сверкнув глазами. — Или ты считаешь иначе?  
      Питер невольно вздрогнул от холодного тона Барнса.  
      — Нет!.. Что ты! Баки… Я… — Питер испугался. Не того, что может сделать Барнс, а разительной, почти мгновенной перемены его настроения. Из весёлого и даже игривого Баки мужчина превратился в холодного и отстранённого Джеймса, того, кого Питер, будучи ещё гостем в Старк Индастриз, встретил в первый раз.  
      Посильнее прижавшись к Джеймсу, Питер почти неразборчиво зашептал:  
      — Баки, я… Прости меня… Я не хотел… Ты же знаешь, что я иногда несу всякий бред, когда волнуюсь? Ну вот и… Бак?..  
      Питер недоумённо глянул на беззвучно смеющегося Барнса.  
      — Пора завязывать шутить, — чуть с хрипотцой произнёс Баки. — В последнее время чувство юмора ни к чёрту… Эй!  
      Питер обиженно фыркнул, несильно ударив Зимнего по живому плечу:  
      — Я тут распинаюсь, извиняюсь, а ты?!. Да чтоб я ещё хоть раз!..  
      — Оу, тихо, Паучок, дыши глубже, — ласково произнёс Баки, наблюдая за тем, как Питер постепенно успокаивается.  
      Паркер недовольно что-то проворчал о столетних солдатах и их чувстве юмора и устроил голову на облюбованном плече, ожидая конца поездки.  
  


***

  
  
      Питер носился по дому, как заметила Мэй, почти не касаясь пола.  
      Баки, скрестив руки на груди, стоял в углу гостиной, навалившись на стену, и довольно улыбался, ловя на себе неодобрительные взгляды Мэй. Женщина то и дело косилась на мужчину, но, смирившись с положением вещей, продолжала наблюдать за суетой своего племянника.  
      Когда парень скрылся на втором этаже, миссис Паркер подошла к Джеймсу:  
      — Надеюсь, мистер Барнс, мы с вами договорились? — голос женщины был ровным и спокойным.  
      — Конечно, мэм, — Баки только сдержанно кивнул, глядя в глаза Мэй. С этой женщиной надо быть всегда настороже. Шаг влево, шаг вправо — и твоя голова валяется неподалёку от тела. Барнсу она даже чем-то напоминала Романофф. — Я верну вам Питера в целости и сохранности.  
      — Очень на это надеюсь… — Мэй развернулась и направилась к лестнице. — Питер, ты скоро, дорогой?  
      Паркер почти бесшумно спустился вниз.  
      — Да, тётя Мэй. — И, стыдливо потирая затылок, тихо добавил: — Я же просил.  
      Питер на прощание обнял тётю и вместе с Барнсом направился к выходу.  
      — Поаккуратнее там, — в голосе женщины слышались смешинки. — Я всё узнаю!  
      — Тётя! — парень резко развернулся, залившись краской.  
      — Пока-пока, — Мэй только ласково улыбнулась и помахала рукой, — отдохните там хорошо.  
            — Эм… Ладно… Пока. Увидимся завтра! — не обращая внимания на присутствующих, Питер вылетел на улицу, заливаясь краской от слов тёти.  
      — Знаешь, Барнс, — задумчиво протянула женщина, окинув Баки изучающим взглядом, — если ты сделаешь что-то с Питером, я тебя достану, несмотря на то, что я простой, ничем не примечательный человек без суперспособностей…  
Мэй прервал Питер, заглянувший в гостиную.  
      — Эм… Баки, ты скоро?  
      — Иду. — Джеймс повернулся к женщине. — Простите, но мне действительно пора, мэм.  
      Баки не оглядываясь вышел вслед за Питером.  
      Мэй опустилась на диван и устало потёрла глаза.  
      — Ох, Питер-Питер, с кем ты связался?  
Но уже через мгновение на её лице заиграла довольная улыбка:  
      — Ну, всё же в этом есть свои плюсы… Надеюсь…  
  


***

  
  
      Байк остановился у главного входа в Башню.  
      Забрав у Питера рюкзак и отдав Дукати Валету*, Баки направился внутрь, стараясь успеть за Паркером.  
      Питер, схватив Джеймса за локоть и здороваясь с сотрудниками, направился к лифтам.  
      Пока они добирались до нужного им этажа, парень беседовал с ПЯТНИЦЕЙ, делая заказы и попутно расспрашивая её о Старке.  
      — Я сейчас в свою комнату, а потом загляну к Тони, — Питер посмотрел на Джеймса, забирая у него вещи.  
      — Беги, мелкий, — улыбнулся Барнс, потрепав парня по голове. — Мне надо наведаться к Беннеру и найти Стива. Пожелай мне удачи.  
      Питер только довольно фыркнул:  
      — Если тебя убьют, то можешь ко мне не возвращаться!  
      — Какой ты добрый, однако, — хмыкнул Баки, а затем легонько подтолкнул в спину. — Поторопись, а то Старк сам тебя найдёт. А мне встречаться с ним в данный момент не особо хочется.  
      Парень довольно вскинулся и все же первым делом направился в один из кабинетов, где, по словам ПЯТНИЦЫ, находился Старк.  
  


***

  
  
      Тони сидел, развалившись в дорогом кресле, и откровенно скучал. Прятаться от мисс Поттс было бесполезно, зато это хоть как-то скрашивало скучный день.  
      Сегодня он даже сам,  _сам_ , без напоминаний Пеппер, посетил совет директоров, но особо нового для себя ничего не услышал. Те же вопросы финансирования, развития и сотрудничества с другими компаниями и странами. Конечно, более мелкие, или, лучше сказать, не такие масштабные вопросы были куда разнообразней, но особого интереса для него также не представляли: с этим могла разобраться и Пепс.  
А так — всего несколько внесённых проектов и предложений. Ничего особенного.  
      Раздумия Старка прервал стук в дверь.  
      — Мистер Старк, Тони, — в кабинет заглянул Питер.  
      — О, карапуз, ты не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть! — мужчина приветливо отсалютовал ему кружкой, а затем сделал из неё глоток. — А всё же хорошая штука этот «Генрих».** Только зря его кофе разбавил, — заметил он и, переведя задумчивый взгляд с кружки на Питера, произнес: — Не желаешь? И не стой в дверях.  
      — Нет, спасибо, мистер Старк, — Питер отрицательно покачал головой, быстро зайдя в кабинет и осторожно прикрыв дверь.  
      — А зря. Не каждый день тебе предлагают узнать, каковы на вкус два миллиона, пусть даже с кофе. Хотя ты прав, — лукаво хмыкнул Тони, — спаивать я тебя не собираюсь. — Немного помолчав, Тони сделал ещё один глоток. — Кстати, карапуз, как прошла ночка?  
      Питер покраснел.  
      — Мистер Старк!.. — Под строгим взглядом Тони парень быстро исправился: — Тони, ничего не было! Что за мысли такие?!  
      — А что я мог подумать, малец? — чуть наклонив голову и вопросительно выгнув бровь, поинтересовался Старк. — Барнс исчезает ночью, а утром я узнаю, что был он у тебя. Причём голос у тебя, Питер, был очень даже довольным. Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты мальчик большой, даже не буду читать морали о твоём выборе в целом, да и в частности тоже, но и ты меня пойми, ребёнок, я волнуюсь и переживаю за тебя. Пусть даже это не всегда заметно, но это факт!  
  
      Казалось, Питер не может покраснеть ещё больше…  
      — Мистер Старк, да с чего Вы так решили?! Да, нравится мне Барнс, и что? Он довольно милый, когда не пугающий, и добрый… — Мысли Питера потихоньку сворачивали не в то русло, но парень ненадолго зажмурился, приводя их в порядок, и недовольно глянул на Старка. — Но почему все считают, что если человек тебе нравится, то с ним надо обязательно  _спать_? Ну… Эм… Не «спать» в смысле  _спать_ , а спать «спать». Ночью… Просто спать… И Баки — Исключение!..  
      Питер под насмешливым взглядом Тони закрыл лицо руками, понимая,  _что_  и  _кому_  сейчас он наговорил.  
      — Расслабься, карапуз. — Тони откровенно забавляло то, как Питер краснеет. Особенно когда пытается что-то объяснить. — Я тебя понял. Только, когда вы снова соберётесь спать не  _спать_ , причём кто-то из вас будет в полумёртвом состоянии, то предупредите заранее, чтобы потом Кэп не разносил к чертям Башню, пытаясь найти своего дружка. Так как ни Кэп, ни тем более Мэй меня не пощадят, случись с вами какая-нибудь неприятность. Надеюсь, мы друг друга поняли?  
      Питер только кивнул.  
      — Вот и славненько, — довольный собой Тони одним глотком допил содержимое кружки. — Ладно, оставим твои вкусы на потом… — Старк поднял руку, останавливая не высказанную речь Питера. — Давай о приятном, идет?  
      Снова кивок со стороны недовольного парня.  
      — Что планируется сегодня на вечер?  
      — О, я выбрал несколько фильмов, из-за которых в прошлый раз Команда так и не смогла договориться. Классика, пара комедий и кое-что из новинок. На ночь хватит, — Питер с энтузиазмом перечислил включённые в список фильмы, улыбаясь на замечания и комментарии Тони, которые оказывались очень меткими и точными.  
      За спором их и застала недовольная Пеппер, но на неё не обратили никакого внимания.  
      Женщина хотела было уже возмутиться из-за неподобающего поведения главы компании, который так и не удосужился появиться на пресс-конференции, но, увидев эту картину, не смогла произнести ни слова: сейчас эта парочка выглядела слишком по-домашнему.  
      Однако ждать, пока они закончат, Пеппер не собиралась, и очередную реплику Старка прервало негромкое покашливание:  
      — Тони, — грозно протянула Пеппер, — не объясните, почему мне пришлось оправдываться, где вас носит?  
      — Пепс! Ничего страшного не случилось, пока меня не было?  
      — Нет, Старк. Только то, что я как дура стояла перед толпой журналистов и старалась прикрыть твою задницу.  
      — Значит, не случилось. А эти акулы пера всё, что  _им_  надо, додумают и без меня.  
      Пеппер только устало вздохнула. Спорить с Тони всегда было бесполезным занятием.  
      — Я ведь за компанию переживаю, за  _тебя_ , в конце концов! Но кому нужна моя забота? — Женщина грозно сверкнула глазами, разворачиваясь на каблуках. — Ты только о себе и думаешь!  
      — Пепс, — Тони плавным, почти незаметным движением оказался рядом с Пеппер и поймал её за локоть. — Ты же знаешь, что без тебя не будет никакой компании.  
      — Знаю, — согласно кивнула Пеппер, — поэтому я тебя и прикрываю. Но, чёрт возьми, если ты не появишься на следующей конференции, пеняй на себя…  
      — Какие мы грозные, мисс Потс, — рассмеялся Старк и приложил руку к сердцу в шутливом жесте. — Торжественно клянусь, что, как порядочный дракон, украду прекрасную принцессу от толпы обнаглевших рыцарей.  
      Пеппер тихо рассмеялась, глядя на довольного Тони. Питер сам довольно улыбнулся, наблюдая за ними.  
      Паркер довольно зажмурился, когда Пеппер потрепала его по волосам:  
      — Как прошёл твой день, Питер?  
      — Намного лучше, чем я ожидал…  
      — И чего же ты ожидал? — Голос Пеппер как всегда был ласковым.  
      — Сегодня он выспался!  
      — Тони!!!  
      — Что, карапуз?  
      — Я же просил!  
      — Я ничего и не говорил!  
      — Вы о чём?  
      — Мисс Потс, ничего особенного!  
      — Не считая того, что наш мальчик взрослеет…  
      — Тони?.. — строго и немного грозно тянет Пеппер.  
      — Мистер Старк!!!  
      — Молчу-молчу!  
  
 _ *** — Валет-паркинг  
** — Коньяк Henri IV, Cognac Grande Champagne, цена $ 1 миллион 875 тысяч**_


	10. Бонус "Вечер кино". Часть 3

      Баки медленно, чуть пошатываясь, брёл по коридору, направляясь на встречу со своей карой в лице Роджерса.  
      Голова гудела, а глаза слезились от яркого света. Джеймс навалился на стену и прикрыл глаза. Всё же Беннер оказался прав, сказав, что дрянь, находящаяся в его организме и созданная на основе сыворотки суперсолдата, была подобием яда. Организм с ней справлялся, но не так, как предполагалось изначально. Вместо двух-трёх дней, после которых организм Барнса снова был бы полностью работоспособен, восстановление должно было затянуться минимум на неделю.  
      Беннер только разводил руками на его вопросы. А что он мог сказать? Что злобный гений пытался воссоздать утерянную формулу, но, не получив нужного результата, превратил сыворотку в яд? Или, может быть, что Гидра не хотела упускать такой замечательный шанс протестировать результаты на подвернувшихся суперсолдатах и посмотреть, сдохнут они или нет? Так на эти вопросы он и сам знал ответы.  
      Радовало одно: он хотя бы не сдох. А со всем остальным он как-нибудь справится. Не впервой.  
      Барнс нехотя отстранился от стены и медленно побрёл вперёд, надеясь на чудо в лице Беннера или, на крайний случай, злого Роджерса.  
      Искать долго Барнсу не пришлось. Через пару поворотов послышались знакомые голоса, а затем показались и сами говорившие. Впереди шёл Сокол и что-то рассказывал, активно помогая себе руками, чуть сзади - Брюс, который смотрел что-то в бумагах и кивал на рассказ собеседника, даже не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
      Беннер тихо чертыхнулся, когда Сокол резко затормозил и произнёс:  
      — О, наша потеряшка соизволила найтись!  
      Брюс хмуро посмотрел на бледного Барнса.  
      — Ну вот скажи мне, какого чёрта ты исчез? Вся Башня на ушах стояла, — недовольство, звучащее в голосе Беннера, Баки мог буквально кожей чувствовать. — А Старк почему-то — хоть и спустя какое-то время — отказался тебя искать, отговариваясь тем, что ты никуда и не девался. Просто, как он выразился, сменил место своего выздоровления на более комфортное.  
      Барнс довольно хмыкнул, чуть склонив голову и проводив Сокола нечитаемым взглядом, и снова обратил внимание на учёного.  
      — Я бы спросил, где ты был, но когда ты, а точнее уже вы, вернулись, то вопрос стал неактуален. А если бы сыворотка дала осложнения? Если бы её действие было отсроченным? — Голос Брюса стал более резким. — Больше, чем есть, мы пока узнать не можем. Она, вступая в реакцию с некоторыми веществами, начинает уничтожать сама себя, не давая нужных результатов и выступая как катализатор к маленькому взрыву. Пробирки из обычного стекла, да и более твёрдого, разлетались на раз.  
      — Слушай, Брюс, — более устало, чем хотелось бы, протянул Джеймс, — я знаю, что поступил немножко глупо… — Беннер на этих словах только скептически хмыкнул. — Ладно-ладно,  _множко_  глупо, но, чёрт возьми, ещё одного дня я бы там не вынес и свернул бы шею очередной медсестричке, которая  _случайно_  что-нибудь уронила, коснулась, дверью, наконец, ошиблась. Это, знаешь ли приятно, когда к тебе такой интерес, но чертовски бесит, когда повторяется сто,  _сто_ тридцать восемь раз!..  
      — Ты считал? — фыркнул Беннер, направляя Барнса в нужную сторону. — И не «медсестрички», хотя для ведущих специалистов они вели себя именно так.  
      — А что мне оставалось делать? Я от скуки готов был на стенку лезть. Но не в этом суть…  
      — Питер, — просто отозвался Брюс, так и не дослушав собеседника.  
      — Что «Питер»?  
      — Из-за него и исчез. Если бы знал тебя лучше, Барнс, сказал бы, что ты влюбился. Но я знаю тебя не так хорошо, так что утверждать могу только, что тебя как магнитом тянет к этому пареньку.  
      Джеймс промолчал. Было непривычно слышать подобное от такого человека, как Беннер. Старк не в счёт с его дурацкими шуточками.  
      Барнс часто задавался вопросом о том, какое место в его жизни занимает Питер, но никогда не смотрел на ситуацию под таким углом. Да, ему хорошо и спокойно, когда этот неугомонный мальчишка рядом, и он готов очертя голову нестись неизвестно куда, если паренёк в опасности. Паркер даже умудрился рассориться со Старком из-за него, но затем поссориться уже с ним из-за того, что Барнс стал причиной ссоры с Тони…  
      Баки только улыбнулся краешком губ и опустился на кровать в палате лазарета. Беннер что-то говорил снующим туда-сюда работникам, отдавая распоряжения. Глаза невольно слипались, а звуки казались тягучими и словно доносящимися сквозь толщу воды. Беннер сделал несколько инъекций и, сказав «Отдыхай», покинул палату.  
      Как только голова Барнса коснулась подушки, он заснул, так и не услышав, как в помещение влетел взмыленный Стив, которого безрезультатно попытался остановить Беннер.  
      — Пойдём, Капитан, — положив руку Роджерсу на плечо, произнёс Брюс. — Я ввёл ему антидот и несколько укрепляющих. Сейчас ему просто надо хорошенько отдохнуть. Я постарался рассчитать оптимальную дозировку препаратов, так что он, я надеюсь, проспит хотя бы до завтра.  
      Стив, так ничего и не ответив, покинул палату.  
  


***

  
  
      Питер удобно устроился на диване, завернувшись в плед и подвинув поближе миску с чипсами.  
      Часы уже показывали восемь, и Мстители потихоньку начали появляться в зале. Первыми пришли Наташа и Клинт, которые устроились на соседнем диванчике. Через несколько минут появился Тор, держа в руках тарелку с ароматным мясом. Питер довольно зажмурился, представляя, как все члены команды не упустят возможности стащить у Бога грома пару кусочков.  
      Подошедший Сокол сел рядом с Питером и тихонько толкнул его локтем в бок. Паркер недовольно дёрнулся, но, увидев, что мужчина протягивает ему стратегически спрятанный от Наташи пудинг, радостно улыбнулся.  
      — Надеюсь, ты поделишься, а то если Нат узнает, что это я его стащил, она меня четвертует, — Уилсон хитро подмигнул Питеру.  
      — Согласен, но только в обмен на стратегический запас пиццы.  
      — Эй! — возмутился Сэм. — Это нечестно, парень! У тебя есть пудинг!  
      Питер легко увернулся от полетевшей в него подушки.  
      — Договор, что Мисс Романофф ничего не узнает, — рассмеялся Питер, пряча заветный десерт. — А его, — он указал на чашку, — ты сам предложил!  
      Уилсон довольно фыркнул, указывая на чашку:  
      — Тогда я его забираю.  
      Питер моргнул:  
      — Наташа!!!  
      — Да, Питер, — отозвалась шпионка, оторвавшись от разговора с Беннером. — Ты что-то хотел?  
      — Уговорил, мелкий паршивец, — очень тихо проговорил Сэм, глаза которого горели азартом, — но всё пополам.  
      — Идёт, — Питер был доволен.

***

  
      Питер вяло жевал кусок своей любимой пиццы.  
      Мстители, наконец-таки договорившись, что они будут смотреть, остановились на ещё не вышедшей в массы комедии, и теперь бурно спорили и обсуждали происходящее на экране.  
      Прошло уже больше часа, а Барнс так и не появился. Паркер отложил кусок пепперони и взял стакан с соком. Аппетита не было. Даже от предложенного Тором и такого любимого им мяса Питер отказался, чем вызвал немалое удивление у громовержца.  
      Питер краем уха слушал весь тот гам, который сейчас царил в кинозале, и пил сок, иногда зевая.  
      Так прошла ещё пара часов.  
      Время, которое любезно сообщила ПЯТНИЦА, плавно пересекло отметку в одиннадцать, а команда только вошла во вкус и смотрела очередную новинку кино.  
      Паркер сонно потёр глаза, зевнул, и, передав так и нетронутый пудинг Сэму, поднялся с дивана и направился к выходу.  
      — И куда ты собрался, карапуз? — первым стратегическое отступление Питера заметил Старк. — Рановато ты сбегаешь!  
      — Я, наверное, спать, — Питер широко зевнул и потёр ладонью лицо, — день сегодня слишком насыщенным выдался…  
      — Пусть идёт, Старк, — шикнула на него Наташа. — Он не ты, Тони, чтобы сутками жить на кофе. Даже если у него такое желание и возникает.  
      — Романофф, не надо считать меня законченным эгоистом. Я не меньше, а то и больше о нём переживаю… — рыкнул Старк, а затем, повернувшись к Питеру, мягко улыбнулся. — Иди давай, ребёнок. А то есть тут грозные личности…  
Окончание фразы подросток так и не услышал, покинув зал.  
Питер быстрым шагом направился в свою комнату и, когда за ним закрылась дверь, позвал искин.  
      — ПЯТНИЦА, ты не знаешь, где Баки?  
      — Мистер Барнс сейчас в лазарете.  
      Питер только кивнул и вышел из комнаты.  
      До лазарета он добрался быстро. Найдя палату Барнса, Питер осторожно открыл дверь и заглянул внутрь.  
      Баки спал. По крайней мере, так Питеру показалось вначале. Как только дверь палаты закрылась, Барнс осторожно приподнялся. Хмурое и недовольное выражение на лице Джеймса исчезло, как только он рассмотрел вошедшего.  
      — Питер, — чуть хриплым голосом протянул Барнс, — что ты здесь делаешь?  
      — К тебе пришёл, — Паркер забрался на кровать с ногами, — тебя опять не было…  
      Барнс только устало усмехнулся:  
      — Опять… А знаешь, это скоро войдёт в привычку: не делать то, что обещал…  
      — Эй! — по-детски возмущённо воскликнул Питер и легко толкнул Барнса кулаком в живое плечо. — Не говори ерунды, твоё здоровье важнее! — и радостно рассмеялся, когда Барнсу удалось его поймать и, прижав к себе, потрепать по голове.  
      Питер, выбравшись из объятий Солдата, соскочил с кровати и, бросив «Я сейчас», вылетел за дверь.  
      Через пятнадцать минут Питер снова был в палате. На плече парня висела сумка с ноутбуком, а в руках он держал пару коробок пиццы, пачку сока и корзинку с яблоками.  
      Барнс только удивлённо моргнул, на что Паркер довольно фыркнул и, положив все принесённое на прикроватную тумбочку, забрался под одеяло к Джеймсу.  
      В поисковике Питер быстро ввёл нужное название и открыл фильм, оставив ноутбук на больничном прикроватном столике.  
      Барнс сидел, навалившись на подушку, и придерживал Питера, который лежал, устроив свою голову на его живом плече.  
      Они то обменивались фразами, замолкая на интересных моментах, то спорили, забывая про фильм.  
      Пицца закончилась к середине второго фильма, как, впрочем, и сок. Питер хотел было сбегать и принести ещё, но Джеймс был категорически против, а Питер не особо и сопротивлялся.  
      Ближе к трём часам ночи Баки осторожно, пытаясь не разбудить заснувшего Питера, выключил ноутбук и, поудобнее устроившись на узкой для двоих кровати, заснул, как только голова коснулась подушки.  
  


***

  
  
      Тони сидел на кухне и мирно потягивал любимый кофе. Остальные Мстители после почти бессонной ночи постепенно подтягивались на завтрак.  
      — Старк, чёртов ты жаворонок, если тебе не спится, то нас-то зачем будить в такую рань? — влетела на кухню Наташа.  
      — Не одному мне страдать, — хмыкнул Тони, делая очередной глоток.  
      — Да, Старк, после твоего способа побудки я не удивлюсь, если кто-нибудь окажется у меня. — Брюс сел напротив Тони.  
      — А что вам не нравится, господа? Надо привыкать к правильному образу жизни.  
      — То есть сутками не спать, пропадая в мастерской, и галлонами пить кофе? — буркнула Наташа.  
      — По-твоему, я алкоголик?  
      — Да нет, конечно! — театрально воскликнула Романова, прижимая руки к груди. — Просто иногда ты немного перебарщиваешь.  
      Старк только ухмыльнулся:  
      — Согласен, я не идеал, но давай не будем утрировать.  
      Наташа только махнула рукой:  
      — Если ты, конечно, перестанешь испытывать на прочность наши нервы.  
      — Не обещаю, — Тони откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на часы. Половина одиннадцатого, а Питера нет.  
      — ПЯТНИЦА, передай Питеру, чтобы спускался из своей комнаты и шёл завтракать, а то тут скоро ничего не останется.  
      — Прошу прошения, сэр, но мистера Паркера нет в его комнате.  
      Старк закашлялся, подавившись из-за слов искина, когда делал очередной глоток кофе. Недовольно потёр переносицу.  
      — Куда снова унесло этого карапуза?  
      — Мистер Паркер в лазарете.  
      — Что?! — подскочил Тони. — Что с ним случилось?  
      — С ним всё в порядке, сэр.  
      — Тогда что он там делает?  
      Возмущения Тони прервал Брюс. Беннер попросил Старка следовать за ним и направился в лазарет. Стив пошел с ними.  
      Брюс остановился около одной из палат.  
      Дверь с тихим щелчком открылась, и пришедшим открылась необычная картина:  
      Барнс спал, лёжа вполоборота, и на его плече мирно посапывала их пропажа, почти с головой закутавшись в одеяло. Пробурчав что-то недовольное во сне, Питер высунул из-под одеяла руку и положил на бок Баки. Через несколько мгновений на бедре Барнса покоилась и нога Паркера, а одеяло было откинуто в сторону.  
      — Ну вот, — шёпотом протянул Беннер, — ваша пропажа.  
      — Да они издеваются!.. — вышло немного громче, чем предполагал Старк, отчего Барнс зашевелился и, приподняв голову, окинул присутствующих взглядом злого разбуженного человека.  
      — Можно потише? — чуть ли не шипя, произнёс Барнс. — Разбудите, — он указал кивком на Питера, — головы поотрываю.  
      — Мы уже уходим, — прошептал Беннер и, вытолкав всех за дверь, вышел из палаты.   
      За дверью послышались приглушённые голоса, которые о чём-то спорили. Питер недовольно поморщился и приоткрыл один глаз:  
      — Баки, — хриплым со сна голосом протянул Питер, — что случилось?  
      Барнс только зевнул и, чуть кривовато улыбнувшись, произнёс:  
      — Спи, Питер. Всё в порядке.  
      Паркер только кивнул, удобно устроившись на плече Барнса, придвинулся поближе к тёплому телу и почти сразу же уснул. Баки аккуратно приобнял Питера и натянул повыше съехавшее одеяло.  
      Паркер снова что-то проворчал во сне и уткнулся Барнсу куда-то в шею.  
      Джеймс только довольно фыркнул и прикрыл глаза, возвращаясь в царство Морфея.  
      Ещё пара часов спокойного сна им точно обеспечена.


	11. Бонус №2, или Ох уж этот Старк

      Тони Старк сидел в полумраке мастерской, откинувшись на спинку кресла, и потягивал кофе, глядя на мониторы, на которые ПЯТНИЦА вывела свои протоколы безопасности. Старк нахмурил брови и попросил ИскИн вывести исходные данные. Надо было работать тонко, чтобы Питер смог справиться с протоколом, но при этом не заподозрить, что кто-то внёс изменения в систему.  
      Сделав глоток ароматного напитка, Тони довольно прикрыл глаза. То, что он задумал, было маленькой местью. Только непонятно, кому… То ли Питеру за то, что постоянно заставляет волноваться, то ли Барнсу за то, что чаще всего именно он является причиной волнений за Питера.  
      Хотя, пусть Тони и не хотел этого признавать, у него были совершенно другие цели, которые он и прятал за своей «небольшой местью».  
      — ПЯТНИЦА, — наконец прервал молчание Старк, — начинай корректировку протоколов.  
      — Да, сэр.  
      На экранах замелькали вносимые изменения.  
      — Надеюсь, — азартно протянул Старк, — они не сразу попытаются меня убить, — и обратился уже к ИскИну: — Ты всё поняла?  
      — Да, сэр. Непривычность работы некоторых систем списать на неудачную попытку моего взлома и усиление протоколов безопасности. Изменение систем завершено.  
      — Хорошо, — Старк согласно кивнул. Чуть помолчав, он поднялся с кресла и направился в сторону выхода. — Тогда начинай…  
  
  


***

  
  
      В башне царил непривычный для этого места хаос. Хэппи, как начальник безопасности, после того, как узнал о попытке проникновения в систему, гонял своих людей в хвост и в гриву, пытаясь выяснить, кто оказался тем безумцем, который попытался это сделать. ПЯТНИЦА благополучно отмалчивалась, игнорируя все попытки разузнать хоть какие-то подробности такого вопиющего инцидента.  
      Еще и Тони как в воду канул. Никто на вопрос «Где же Старк?» вразумительного ответа дать не мог.  
      Больше всего доставалось Питеру. При любом удобном случае ИскИн требовала подтверждение доступа. Паркер только устало вздыхал и вводил специальный пароль, который выдала ПЯТНИЦА, как только парень ввёл свой личный. Идентифицировать его как-то иначе ПЯТНИЦА категорически не желала.  
      Но самым неприятным для Питера стала невозможность попасть в лазарет, не оповестив при этом пол Башни и, в частности, самого Тони Старка. Единственным способом навестить Баки было оказаться у него в сопровождении Брюса или кого-нибудь из медиков. Но помогало это мало: если просить первого парень стеснялся, то перед вторыми было неприятно. Паркеру хватило единственного раза, когда какая-то неприятная особа чуть не прожгла в нём дырку своим взглядом.  
      — Эй, парень, — позвал его мягкий голос, — вернись в реальность.  
      Питер несколько раз моргнул и посмотрел на улыбающегося Барнса. Баки только усмехнулся на такую реакцию Паучка и сделал глоток кофе.  
      — Нам только твоих системных сбоев не хватало. — На небольшом диванчике расположился Клинт с тарелкой сэндвичей и стаканом свежевыжатого сока. — ПЯТНИЦА всё утро мозг е… — невольно притих он, заметив предупреждающий взгляд Стива.  
      — Согласна с Леголасом, — протянула Романофф, стоявшая у окна и мило беседующая с Брюсом. — Какой идиот решился залезть в мозги к ПЯТНИЦЕ и так напортачить? Не мог как-то иначе её повредить?  
      Взъерошенный со сна Паркер только согласно кивнул, продолжая жевать вафли с сиропом. И тихо радовался, что не только он мучился всю эту неделю. Поедая свой завтрак, Питер рассматривал собравшихся Мстителей. Кто-то тихо беседовал, а кто-то молча ел или валялся на диване. Утро определённо не задалось. Все были слишком вымотаны выходками ИскИна, а Старк так и не соизволил появиться.  
      Барнс медленно поднялся из-за стола и направился к выходу. Сегодня была проверка руки у Старка, но, так как оный временами — и, собственно, сейчас — отсутствовал, приходилось наведываться к одному из специалистов, которого Тони специально выделил на такой случай.  
      Рука неприятно щёлкнула. Джеймс только устало вздохнул. Бывали такие миссии, на которых случались какие-нибудь пакости. Вот и в этот раз ему "повезло".  
      Подойдя к двери, он легко толкнул её, но ничего не произошло. Только ПЯТНИЦА холодным голосом потребовала код доступа.  
      — Это уже ни в какие рамки, — протянул Барнс, повторно вводя код.  
      — Доступ закрыт. Введите код доступа.  
      — Всё, друзья мои, мы замурованы тут навечно, — так и лёжа на диване и дожёвывая свой сэндвич, протянул Клинт. — Дракон есть, — он указал на потолок, затем - на Барнса, — или вот он. Башня тоже. Принцем будет Старк. Только ему под силу справиться с этим искусственным монстром. Только с принцессой определиться надо. Романофф сразу нет. Она принца нашего с одного удара уложит…  
      — Бартон, — прошипела Наташа, — ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься?  
      — А что я такого сказал? — возмутился лучник. — Тут либо Барнс, либо Паркер. Хотя… Для первого у нас принц в звёздно-полосатом трико имеется. — на негодующий взгляд Роджерса Бартон только плечами пожал. — А скажешь, нет? Тогда остаётся Паркер, — и посмотрел на смутившегося парня. — А что? Старк вокруг него такие круги нарезает…  
      — Может, кто-нибудь из вас откроет эту чёртову дверь? — Барнс скрестил руки на груди и окинул всех тяжёлым взглядом. — Старк явно не оценит последствия.  
      — Простите, мистер Барнс, но новые присвоенные пароли будут действовать только у тех, за кем они закреплены.  
      — Tvoyu mat’  
      — Но есть универсальный код…  
      — И ты его не скажешь?  
      — Простите, мистер Барнс, но нет. В протоколы вписан очень ограниченный круг людей, кто имеет к нему доступ. Такие меры были предприняты в целях безопасности ещё в протоколах ДЖАРВИСА.  
      Команда отрицательно мотала головами. Никто из них не знал.  
      Барнс устало потёр переносицу. Ну и что прикажете делать?  
      — Я тебя люблю, Баки, — нарушил тишину осторожный голос Питера.  
      — Я тоже люблю тебя, малыш, но сейчас неподходящее время для таких разговоров, — на автомате ответил Барнс, уставившись в одну точку. Но когда до него дошёл смысл сказанного, он резко развернулся и увидел покрасневшего Питера, который спрятал лицо в ладонях, и изумлённую команду.  
      — Не, ну я догадывался, что всё не так просто, но не настолько же… — подал голос Клинт.  
      — Баки, пароль: «Я тебя люблю»!.. — протянул Питер и пулей вылетел из кухни в смежную с ней столовую.  
      Баки только выругался сквозь зубы и отправился за Питером.  
      — А теперь все молча, тихо, — раздался до боли знакомый голос. Старк стоял у незаметной, почти сливающейся со стеной двери.  
      — Старк, какого?..  
      —  _ **Тихо**_ , мать вашу, и незаметно уходим, — так и не дав договорить, прошипел Тони. — Только попробуйте всё испортить — лично четвертую. Не для вас старался.  
      — Так это  _ты_  устроил весь этот кошмар с допуском? — чуть не рявкнула Наташа, но быстро перешла на почти что шипение.  
      — Поговорим об этом позже, окей? — хмыкнул Старк. — А сейчас не соизволите ли покинуть сие помещение?  
  
  


***

  
  
      Барнс последовал за Питером.  
      Паркер уже сел на подоконник и, увидев вошедшего, нервно втянул голову в плечи.  
      — Баки, чёрт, прости… Я не это имел ввиду… Просто всё так сложно. Ты только не пойми неправильно!.. Правильно… Чёрт. Я идиот, да? — Питер тяжело вздохнул и поднял взгляд на Барнса. — Я такой дурак.  
      Джеймс только улыбнулся краешком губ:  
      — Всё в порядке, Питер. Это я сболтнул лишнего…  
      Питер притих, переваривая услышанное. Паркер так и не решился взглянуть на Джеймса, молча рассматривая виды из окна.  
      Прошло ещё несколько минут в полной тишине. Питер опасливо сглотнул и заговорил, первым нарушая тишину:  
      — Знаешь, если бы не эта дурацкая ситуация, я бы, наверное, ещё долго думал: сказать или нет…  
      Барнс вопросительно посмотрел на парня.  
      — Я тебя люблю, Баки, — Питер снова залился румянцем и отвернулся к окну. Первый раз он произносил это не специально. Фраза являлась простым паролем, не более, поэтому и сказал не подумав. А сейчас он признавался  _осознанно_. Чёрт, почему всё так сложно?  
      Барнс молчал.  
      — Я бы тоже молчал… — наконец заговорил Джеймс. — Если бы не этот чёртов пароль, я бы молчал.  
      — Почему? — Питер повернулся к Баки.  
      — А как ты думаешь? — хмыкнул Джеймс, еле заметно улыбаясь. — Вряд ли бы ты это оценил. Признайся, парень, что и тебя посещали такие мысли.  
      Питер кивнул и не раздумывая устроился в объятиях Солдата. Джеймс только хмыкнул и аккуратно погладил парня по спине.  
      — Не думал, что скажу это при столь дурацких обстоятельствах, — хмыкнул Баки. Питер только удивлённо что-то пробормотал, на что Барнс рассмеялся. — Ну, как минимум я рассчитывал взять цветы.  
      — Ты это  _планировал_?  
      — Нет, до войны таких мыслей не возникало. Если бы возникли, то на твоём месте была бы какая-нибудь дамочка, а сейчас... — Баки только фыркнул, пытаясь удержать вырывающегося и смеющегося Паркера.  
      — Тогда я жду цветов и признания, как в сопливом романе, — отсмеявшись, проговорил Питер. И тут же был опрокинут на подоконник.  
      — Хорошо, дорогой, — протянул Барнс, нависая над Паркером, от чего тот снова покраснел, — будут тебе и цветы, и признание. Только потом не говори, что не понравилось, — прошептал он и, подхватив взвизгнувшего от неожиданности парня, направился прочь из столовой.  
      На следующий день Барнс исчез. Как выяснилось позже, его, Капитана, Вдову и Клинта срочно вызвал Фьюри.  
  


***

  
  
      Вернулся Барнс, к радости Питера, через три дня.  
      Питер радовался. Первые три секунды…  
  
      По возвращении команды вся Башня наблюдала очень неординарную картину, а Старк чуть ли не падал с кресла, наблюдая за всем со стороны.  
      Барнс шёл в гидровской экипировке Зимнего солдата, грозный и мрачный, внушая страх и ужас всем, кто попадался на его пути... Если бы не одно «но». И это «но» висело, перекинутое через металлическое плечо Барнса, пытаясь посильнее натянуть капюшон. Висело тихо, пытаясь не дёргаться, так как первая и единственная попытка вырваться была нагло прервана не сильным, но ощутимым шлепком по пятой точке и чуть мурлыкающей фразочкой явно на русском. После этого было принято стратегически важное решение о капюшоне.  
      В другой, живой руке Зимний держал дорогой, как выразился Старк, чертовски дорогой  _веник_.  
      Зимний со своей ношей прошёл по коридору, так и не заметив притихшую парочку.  
      — Мда, ошибочка вышла… — протянул Соколиный глаз.  
      Стоящая позади Наташа нервно хихикнула:  
      — И в чём же?  
      — Со сказкой.  
      — В смысле? — Романофф вопросительно выгнула тонкую бровь.  
      — Зачем нашей принцессе этот старый принц, когда у неё есть такой охренительный дракон?  
  
  
      Питер нервно хихикнул и чуть скосил глаза на Солдата.   
      День обещал быть долгим... Очень.


	12. Бонус №3 Хэллоуин. Часть 1

      Барнс сидел, оперевшись локтями на стол, и, положив лоб на сцепленные пальцы, думал, где же он так нагрешил и за что ему такое наказание.  
      В небольшом кресле у окна сидел красный Питер, не зная, куда деть глаза. Если раньше ему эта затея казалась вполне привлекательной, то сейчас, всё взвесив и обдумав, лихорадочно осознавая, куда вляпался, Питер понял, что это была чертовски глупая затея.  
      Оперевшись бедром на стол и скрестив руки на груди, стояла довольная Наташа. Джеймс поднял голову и окинул её недобрым взглядом. От этой ничего хорошего не предвещающей улыбочки, застывшей на лице шпионки, Барнса передёрнуло.  
      — А что, вполне классная идея, — хмыкнул появившийся Бартон, который носил какие-то коробки с марками различных брендов. — Надо же тебе когда-то приобщаться к современной культуре.  
      — Согласен с Леголасом, — за Клинтом в кухню вошёл Тони, держа в руках довольно узкий, но длинный футляр. С грохотом опустив его на стол перед лицом Джеймса, Тони, довольно сверкнул глазами и сдерживаясь, чтобы не расхохотаться от вида Барнса, подвинул его к Солдату.  
      — Вот, — Тони театрально утёр несуществующий пот со лба и положил поверх крышки бумагу. — Разрешение на случай, если тебя решит остановить какой-нибудь коп-самоубийца. — И, сменив тон, сказал более серьёзно: — Я не знаю, чему тебя там учили, но даже этим, если понадобится, ты всех уложишь, а мне проблемы с законом из-за тебя не нужны, Барнс. Копия великолепна, даже лучше оригинала. И он, — постучав пальцем по коробке, — настоящий!!! Так что прошу никого не убивать, даже если очень захочется. Понятно?  
      Джеймс промолчал и только запустил свою живую пятерню в волосы.  
      — На что я согласился?!  
      Бартон молча подошёл и похлопал Зимнего по плечу:  
      — Держись, друг… — и повернулся к притихшему Питеру: — Парень, твой час ещё не пришёл! Скоро Ванда вернётся с…  
      Слова Клинта потонули в довольном женском визге. В комнату, где расположилась эта небольшая компания, словно фурия, ворвалась Алая ведьма.  
      Клинт наклонился к уху Баки и тихо произнёс:  
      — Дорвалась деточка до сладкого.  
      Барнс дёрнулся, но промолчал, сверля Бартона недовольным взглядом.  
      — А что я такого сказал? Пусть порадуется.  
      Тем временем Наташа буквально затащила Хэппи с кучей разнообразных пакетов и коробок в руках внутрь и закрыла дверь. Радостная Ванда мгновенно притихла, так и не выпустив из рук заветную коробку с маркой какого-то известного и дорогущего бренда, и пошла к Наташе, которая, забрав пакеты с не менее известными логотипами, пошла к ещё одному столу, по приказу Старка в срочном порядке принесенному сюда.  
      Разномастные пакеты были аккуратно поставлены на ближайший диван.  
      — Давай сюда, Питер. Тебе всё равно придётся нам помогать. Не для меня же Старк так расщедрился, — ласково сказала Наташа и довольно улыбнулась, увидев ужас в глазах Паркера.  
      Ванда, не обращая внимания на подначки в адрес парня, увлечённо вытаскивала различные бархатные коробочки, футляры и пакеты. Драгоценная коробка, которую ведьма любовно уложила рядом, так и осталась нераскрытой.  
      — Давай-давай, парень.  
      Питер нервно сглотнул и направился к своей неминуемой каре за длинный язык. Аккуратно открыв одну из коробок, Наташа вытащила роскошный белый парик с серебристым отливом и повернулась к подошедшему парню.  
      — Ну что, нравится? — Романофф, буквально светясь, — парик был действительно великолепной работы — быстро надела его на замешкавшегося парня. — Супер!  
      Питер собрался с духом и шагнул к зеркалу во весь рост. Грива серебристых волос, достающих до поясницы, действительно смотрелась на парне замечательно. Где-то сбоку раздался задушевный писк, и аккуратненькие ручки Ванды приложили к его груди струящееся молочно-белое платье, расшитое почти незаметными золотыми узорами.  
      — Ну как тебе, Питер? — завороженно выдохнула она.  
      — Подождите минутку, — раздались голос Наташи и шелест бумаги, и через несколько секунд на плечи Паркера лёг плащ, отороченный мехом.  
      — Вот теперь точно всё, — за Питером в зеркале появился Тони и опустил на белокурые волосы тонкий, почти воздушный венец, словно сплетённый из веточек серебряной лозы.  
      — И после этого вы будете утверждать, что в этой чёртовой башне нет принцессы! — на возмущения Клинта обернулись все присутствующие, а Питер закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь спрятать смущение. — Остался только дракон. Эй, Старк, по такому поводу ты случайно не скрестил динозавра с летучей мышью? А то  _местные драконы_  временно не подходят.  
      — Заткнись, — недовольно прошипела Наташа, запустив в Бартона какой-то пустой коробкой.  
      — Я ещё тогда был прав! — хохотнул Клинт, ловко уворачиваясь от гнева Романофф.  
      — Да какая разница! Просто. Заткнись.  
      Питер, так и не сняв парик с венцом, в компании Тони молча наблюдал за происходящим бедламом. Чуть позже к ним присоединился и Барнс. И только Ванда спокойно сидела на диване, продолжая распаковывать атрибутику костюмов, не обращая никакого внимания на творившийся вокруг хаос.  
      — Зря я всё это начал, — почти неслышно сказал Питер, поправляя сползающий плащ.  
      — Не ты это начал, карапуз, но ты являешься причиной этого бардака, — ласково улыбнулся Старк, положив руку на плечо Питера.  
      — Надо было промолчать.  
      — Рано или поздно, Питер, мы бы всё равно об этом узнали, — чуть приобняв парня, произнёс Барнс. — В нашем случае лучше рано, чем поздно. Представь, если это всё сжать до пары дней. Ну как?  
      Питер нервно сглотнул, от чего Джеймс тихо рассмеялся.  
      — Вижу, что представил, малыш.  
      — Я втянул  _тебя_  во всё это, — Питер обвёл комнату взглядом. — И Тони. От меня одни проблемы.  
      — О, какие это проблемы, малец? — хмыкнул Старк, потирая подбородок. — Это всего лишь ребячество по сравнению с тем, что может сотворить наша дружная компания.  
      Питер только довольно улыбнулся, представив себе последствия от Мстителей. По сравнению с этим их маленький армагеддон на отдельно взятом этаже Башни Старка казался детскими забавами. Очень дорогими детскими забавами.  
      — Зачем было так тратиться на всё это?  
      — Мне просто приятно делать тебя счастливым, карапуз, — наверное, Тони никогда так светло и открыто не улыбался, смотря сейчас в такие добрые и доверчивые глаза ребёнка, которого он уже просто не мог воспринимать никак иначе, кроме как сына. — Приятно тебя побаловать.  
      — Но это же всё очень дорого! Или ты считаешь, что я не знаю этих брендов и хотя бы приблизительные цены?  
      Питер снял с головы венец и покрутил в руках.  
      — Я не хочу выделяться больше остальных, понимаешь? — спросил Питер, доверчиво прижимаясь к боку обнимающего его Джеймса. — Я знаю, что кто-то всё же будет выделяться, но с такой «экипировкой» мы точно будем в центре внимания.  
      — Если тебя волнует только это, карапуз, то тогда просто прекрати истерику. Ты же сам говорил, да и ПЯТНИЦА подтвердила, что этот Хэллоуин будет проходить в масках.  
      — Да, Питер, прекрати переживать и просто наслаждайся,  _моя принцесса_. Тебя никто там не узнает, да и я буду рядом с тобой, — игриво улыбнулся Баки, чуть ослабив хватку.  
      — И ты туда же, предатель, — насупился Питер, в тайне наслаждаясь, что Баки всё же не против и не попытается его придушить за ближайшим углом за такую подставу с его стороны.  
      — Раз уж я не могу отказаться от этого, то единственный разумный выход — просто плыть по течению.  
      — Согласен с  _северянином_ , — кивнул Тони. — Отдыхай и наслаждайся вечером…  
Голос ПЯТНИЦЫ прервал разговор:  
      — _Мистер Старк, всё готово_.  
      — Хорошо, ПЯТНИЦА. — И обращаясь уже к Питеру: — Ну что, карапуз, готов?  
      — Нет, но кто меня спросит?..  
      — Ладно, отпускай свою ненаглядную ледышку и пошли. Им тоже сейчас займутся профи.  
      Питер нехотя покинул объятия Джеймса и направился за Тони в отгороженную специально для такого случая часть комнаты.  
      Через несколько минут двери раскрылись, и вошло десять человек, пять из которых направились к Питеру и Старку.  
Послышался холодный и властный голос Тони, отдающий какие-то распоряжения.  
      — Ну что, Барнс, готов преобразиться? — шутливо толкнула его локтем Наташа.  
      — Только ради  _моей королевы_ , — также игриво ответил ей Баки, хитро прищурившись.  
      — Смотри, — пригрозила Романофф, — как бы после этого Старк не предложил вам повторить судьбу этих персонажей.  
      Баки только покачал головой, пряча довольную улыбку:  
      — В начале бы с этим закончить.  
      Разговор прервал появившийся Старк:  
      — С Питером разобрались, теперь твоя очередь, Барнс, — и повернулся к стоящим людям. — Его, — кивок в сторону Баки, — надо будет превратить вот в это, — и протянул специально отобранные лично им и Наташей серию фотографий на планшете.  
      Люди что-то быстро обсудили и, придя к какому-то своему соглашению, повернулись к Джеймсу.  
      — Ну что, будущий северянин, — улыбнулась низенькая рыжеволосая девушка, поправляя свои очки, — пойдём, будем из тебя короля делать.  
      И не боясь схватила Зимнего за металлическую руку и потянула к креслам.  
      — У вас всё готово, мистер Старк? — усадив Барнса на кресло, обратилась она к Тони.  
      — Да, всё доставлено, — Тони указал на привезённые коробки.  
      — Хорошо, — протянула она, — тогда можно приступать. — Затем пристально посмотрела на Баки. — Вы точно согласны?  
      — Я согласен на всё, что касается перевоплощения в этого героя, — хмыкнул Джеймс и, прикрыв глаза, откинулся на спинку небольшого кресла. — Так что можете не бояться, что я откажусь или передумаю.  
Девушка довольно кивнула и дала отмашку своей команде.  
      — А сейчас просто расслабьтесь и получайте удовольствие, всё равно у нас есть семь часов для работы.  
      Баки только улыбнулся краешком губ и закрыл глаза.  
      День будет тяжёлым.  
      А вечер - тем более.


	13. Бонус №3 Хэллоуин. Часть 2

      Питер стоял, широко раскрыв глаза, и немигающим взглядом смотрел в зеркало. То, что он видел, ему определённо нравилось и немного пугало.  
      Команда гримёров постаралась на славу, и парень, вглядываясь в чужое женское лицо, почти не узнавал себя. Он, как ни странно, надеялся, что всё же будет похож на самого себя. Но сейчас… Если бы не отсутствие платья, он мог бы легко сойти за девушку.  
Питер прищурил свои глаза, настоящий цвет которых скрывали линзы, и присмотрелся. Черты лица определённо угадывались, но незнающий человек не смог бы увидеть даже этого…  
      Белокурые волосы волнами спадали на спину и плечи, чуть завиваясь к концам, и были прихвачены с висков небольшой аккуратной заколкой в виде золотого цветка.  
      Питер осторожно поправил вьющуюся прядку, продолжая рассматривать себя в зеркале. Они закончили буквально пару минут назад, и сейчас его отпустили немного размяться, а затем на него будут надевать «амуницию».  
      — Эй, Питер, любуешься?  
      От неожиданности Паркер резко развернулся и недовольно уставился на вошедшего:  
      — Мистер Старк, зачем так пугать?  
      — Я минут пять уже здесь стою, шкет, — в голосе Старка звучало удивление и немного восхищение, — а ты так и не соизволил оторваться от своей красивой девичьей мордашки.  
      Если бы на парне не было столько косметики, на его щеках тут же расцвел бы румянец, но — Питер мысленно вознёс молитвы всем известным ему богам — сейчас вся эта химия из самых экологически чистых продуктов мастерски скрывала его смущение.  
      — Не каждый день видишь себя в образе девушки, — Питер потянулся и немного поморщился. Мышцы после долгого сидения ныли, а спина гудела. — Зато такого точно никто не ожидает. Питер Паркер и, — Питер указал на своё временное новое лицо, — она.  
      — Согласен, малец, но учти... — Тони коварно улыбнулся и подошёл к Паркеру. Старк аккуратно отвел рукой светлую прядь и чуть наклонил голову, а Питер напрягся, нервно сглотнув. От Тони можно ожидать чего угодно. — Будет приставать всякая нечисть - поступай как настоящая принцесса: прыгай в лапки к своему Бродяге и строй глазки попечальнее, и враги твои будут повержены в твою честь.  
      — Тони, — Питер резко повернул голову, от чего чуть не ударил Старка.  
      Тони отшатнулся и, подняв руки в примирительном жесте, довольно улыбнулся:  
      — Оу, полегче, карапуз. Я не хотел тебя обидеть, просто сейчас ты выглядишь слишком… пугающе. Лицо женское, а всё, что ниже, не совсем.  
      От того, чтобы запустить чем-нибудь тяжёлым в Старка, Питера остановил голос Наташи:  
      — Вижу, Питер, ты почти готов. Остался лишь сам костюм.  
      Паркер мрачно кивнул. Перспектива вырисовывалась не радужная: ему придётся как минимум час-полтора провозиться с платьем и всеми безделушками, которые шли в комплекте. Паркер тихо застонал, а откуда-то сбоку послышалось хихиканье: Наташа была определённо довольна происходящим.  
      — Только я не за этим пришла. Там с Барнсом заканчивают, — она небрежно махнула рукой в сторону. — Иди, любуйся.  
      И Питер пошёл, а точнее побежал. Ему не терпелось увидеть преобразившегося Баки.  
      Словно маленький ураганчик, он влетел в «гримёрку» Джеймса и застыл, рассматривая результат. На него пристально смотрела пара тёмно-карих, почти чёрных глаз. Волосы смоляными кудрями касались плеч. Грима на лице Барнса почти не было, а то, что имелось, только подчёркивало его черты, его уникальность.  
      — Мы не стали особо трогать лицо, — подошла рыжеволосая девушка, Эмма, кажется, — только подправили в соответствии с образом его героя. Да и волосы я решила оставить так. Ему они больше идут, чем прилизанные. Проверили опытным путём.  
      Питер почти не слушал девушку, продолжая рассматривать Барнса. Он действительно выглядел необычно. Казалось, что Баки был не собой и не своим героем, а чем-то третьим, не менее впечатляющим. И Питеру это действительно нравилось.  
      Он неосознанно для себя подошёл к застывшему Джеймсу и невесомо коснулся одной из прядей. Затем кончики пальцев Питера аккуратно и осторожно переместились на лицо, очерчивая скулы и спускаясь к подбородку.  
      — Кхм... — раздалось откуда-то сбоку неуверенное и чуть смущённое покашливание. — Я, конечно, всё понимаю, но, кхм, сейчас у всех присутствующих после ваших гляделок складывается впечатление, что они здесь лишние.  
      Питера как током ударило. Он отскочил от Барнса, прижимая руки к груди, и посмотрел на находившихся в комнате людей. Они выглядели больше удивлёнными, чем смущёнными. По крайней мере, так казалось Питеру.  
      — Так, ладно, — наконец сказала Эмма, поправляя свои очки, — можете отдохнуть минут десять, а затем будем разбираться с костюмами. — Затем развернулась к своим людям: — Живее-живее! Или я должна за вас всё готовить?  
      Присутствующие засуетились, и в помещении сразу стало как-то тесно и шумно.  
      Питер вместе с Барнсом незаметно покинули комнату.  
      — Да уж, — протянул Баки, опускаясь в кресло, — умеет Старк устроить шоу из пустяка…  
      Питер согласно кивнул и тихо ойкнул, когда Барнс посадил его на колени.  
      — А ведь всё так хорошо начиналось…  
  


***

 

За две недели до.

  
  
      — Хэй, Пит, — помахал рукой Нед, приветствуя друга, — ты опять чуть не опоздал.  
      Питер плюхнулся за свою парту и довольно улыбнулся. Его жизнь постепенно входила в привычное русло, если не считать, что Флэш всё же прекратил отпускать свои шуточки в сторону Питера, но, если появлялась возможность, Томпсон не упускал возможность поддеть его. Ещё одной причиной его жизненных потрясений стала экскурсия и её последствия. Но, как говорится, что ни делается — всё к лучшему.  
      Питер откинулся на спинку стула и довольно потянулся.  
      Всё определённо шло хорошо.  
      — Ну не опоздал же, — улыбнулся Питер, листая свою тетрадь. — Кстати, ты придумал, кем будешь на Хэллоуин?  
      — Конечно! — воскликнул Нэд, но затем добавил более тихо: — Я буду Дартом Вэйдером, а ты Люком Скайокером! Я даже раздобыл нам световые мечи!  
      — О, Нед, стой, — Питер всё же успокоил друга. — Понимаешь, — чуть замялся Паркер, пытаясь подобрать слова, — Тони решил организовать Хэллоуинскую вечеринку со всеми мстителями. Что-то вроде «только для своих», на котором будут все. И я тоже.  
      — Но это же круто, чувак!!! — Нед просто светился. — Потом расскажешь, как всё прошло. А интересно, Черная Вдова в чём будет? Там ведь и Капитан будет!!! Чува-а-ак, ты должен всех сфоткать для меня!  
      Питер только рассмеялся. Нед - это такой Нед.  
      Веселье прервал вошедший в класс мистер Стэпс. Окинув класс недовольным взглядом, мужчина достал какие-то бумаги из своей папки и прокашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание.  
      — Итак, будем поддерживать традиции и начнём день с объявлений, — не обращая внимания на учеников и даже не поднимая взгляда, протянул учитель, продолжая перебирать листы. И, наконец, найдя нужный, продолжил: — Как вы знаете, каждый год наш уважаемый мэр с одобрения правительства и его же инициативы устраивает встречи «лучших из лучших». Как вы должны помнить, это прошлогодний рождественский бал, позапрошлогодние весенние праздники. В общем, вы поняли. В этом году он решил устроить Хэллоуинскую ночь. И случилось так, что в списках среди «лучших из лучших» оказалось наша команда по декатлону. Так что у вас есть две недели, чтобы подготовиться.  
      Мужчина помолчал, обводя глазами класс, чуть хмурясь.  
      — И ещё: каждому учебному заведению, которое там будет, была присвоена тематика и более-менее значимые герои в соответствии с количеством людей. Так же упоминалось, что девушка, в жребии вытащившая героя-мужчину, не имеет права менять образ. То же касается и парней. Ещё вы можете привести с собой одного гостя в качестве спутника, и — это обязательно — его костюм должен соответствовать предписанной теме. Вы меня поняли?  
      Класс после столь необычной новости загудел, но всё же участники команды закивали.  
      — А что, если костюмы у нас и кого-нибудь из наших гостей совпадут?  
      — Ничего страшного, — снисходительно кивнул мистер Стэпс. — Было сказано, что не должны совпадать костюмы непосредственных участников. После того, как с этим разберёмся, я подам заявление с вашим списком и соответствующими вам героями. Так же вы получите пропуски согласно этому списку.  
      А сейчас поступим по старинке, — мужчина вытащил несколько карточек и положил их на стол, — подходим, берём карточку и смотрим. Видим там номер и имя персонажа. Говорим номер, имя не обязательно.  
      Кто-то из одноклассников Питера поднял руку:  
      — Мистер Стэпс, вы не сказали, какая тема у нашей школы и кто, кроме нас, ещё будет.  
      — От нашей школы ещё будет человек десять, не считая вас. А тема… — учитель замолчал, выдерживая паузу, — Игра престолов.  
      Класс затих, переваривая услышанное. Постепенно начали появляться шепотки, пока снова не превратились в настоящие крики.  
      Постепенно класс утих, и к столу преподавателя стали подтягиваться люди. Питер был предпоследним. На учительском столе лежало две карточки. Паркер не глядя вытянул одну и перевернул. На бежевой бумаге было написано «Дейнерис Таргариен» и стояла цифра три.  
      — Три, мистер Степс, — сказал Питер и, только мужчина дал отмашку, направился к своему месту.  
      Как только Паркер сел за парту, Нед наклонился поближе и тихо спросил:  
      — Ты представляешь, я Эддисон Толлетт! Это же круто! А ты кто?  
      Питер нехотя протянул карточку другу. Нед округлил глаза:  
      — Ты реально будешь Де…  
      Питер быстро зажал его рот рукой и, сделав страшные глаза, спрятал карточку в свою сумку.  
      — Ни слова, — холодно бросил Питер, на что Лидс только усмехнулся и пожал плечами.  
      — И кто же ты такой, а, Паркер? — ехидно спросил Флэш, поворачиваясь к Питеру. — Неужели Джейми Ланистер?  
      — Иди к чёрту, Томпсон! — Нед иногда говорил раньше, чем думал. Во всяком случае, сейчас Питер считал именно так. — У него самый крутой герой!  
      — Что? — хохотнул Томпсон. — Самый нормальный из всех — Сноу, а Сноу — это я! — и показал карточку с именем. — Осталось узнать, кто же у нас Дени, — и, поиграв бровями, указал на двух хихикающих одноклассниц, которые что-то тихо, но очень бурно обсуждали. — Надеюсь, что это кто-то из этих цыпочек… Я собираюсь повторить  _приятный_  вечер с королевой!  
      Питер под недовольным взглядом Неда нервно хихикнул. Только таких проблем ему в жизни не хватало.  
      — И что будешь делать, друг? — Нед выглядел раздосадованным.  
      — Не знаю, — Питер потёр переносицу, — не знаю… А день так хорошо начинался…  
  


***

  
  
      Старк был недоволен, Старк был зол, Старк был в смятении.  
      В последнее время Питер был сам не свой и иногда выпадал из реальности. На расспросы, что случилось, Паучок предпочитал отмалчиваться или быстро менять тему разговора, что Тони совершенно не нравилось. У его ребёнка проблемы, а он не может их узнать! Нет, конечно, он мог бы, но хотелось услышать о них от карапуза, а не от ПЯТНИЦЫ. Разговор у них рано или поздно произойдёт, Старк в этом не сомневался. И только от него, Тони, зависело, когда именно.  
      Сейчас, сидя в мастерской и допивая вторую чашку свежесваренного кофе, он ждал Паркера, который вот-вот должен был спуститься.  
      Ждать пришлось недолго. Питер появился спустя пару минут, неся с собой пару тарелок с сэндвичами.  
      — Мистер Старк, Тони, — парень буквально светился, — я решил то, что вы мне дали!!! Это оказалось довольно просто, хотя очень запутанно. — Подойдя к столу и найдя свободное место, Питер поставил тарелки. — А сэндвичи мисс Потс передала.  
      — Я в тебе не сомневался, малец, — усмехнулся Старк, поднимаясь с места. — ПЯТНИЦА, активируй протокол «Папочка».  
      — Хорошо сэр. Протокол активирован.  
      — Мистер Старк, что происходит?  
      — Сейчас, карапуз, у нас с тобой будет серьёзный разговор, — Тони развернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Питера.  
      Под таким внимательным взглядом Паркеру стало не по себе. Он сглотнул и сделал шаг назад. Старка он не боялся. Это было бы глупо. Скорее, он боялся насмешки со стороны мужчины, которому безоговорочно доверял. Это нервировало. Конечно, он часто слышал шуточки со стороны Тони, но они никогда не несли в себе оскорбление или насмешку. Старку просто нравилось его смущать.  
      Сейчас же Питер просто не знал, как поступить. Он бегал от Тони уже три дня, и тот был недоволен.  
      Старк устало вздохнул и поманил Паркера к себе.  
      — Я тебя не съем, Питер. Просто иди сюда, и давай поговорим, — Тони сел напротив него и пристально посмотрел в глаза. Питер чуть ссутулился, чувствуя себя нашкодившим ребёнком, которого ругает отец. Паркер невольно улыбнулся сравнению. Старк действительно сейчас выглядел именно так.  
      — Так что же у тебя такое страшное случилось, карапуз, что ты от меня шарахаешься, как от прокажённого?  
      Питер помолчал, раздумывая о том, стоит ли вообще говорить о Хэллоуине. Это не такая глобальная проблема. Да это вообще не должно было являться проблемой! Но конспиратор из Питера никудышный, когда дело доходит до секретов от Тони Старка.  
      — Понимаете, мистер… Тони, ты же знаешь, что каждый год в какой-нибудь праздник мэр устраивает торжественные приёмы. В этот раз он выбрал Хэллоуин, на который отправится команда по декатлону Мидтаунской школы.  
      Тони вначале недоумённо глянул на Паркера, пока до него не дошло:  
      — То есть ты туда идёшь? — Старк вопросительно выгнул бровь.  
      Питер только кивнул.  
      — Тогда я не вижу здесь проблемы, — хмыкнул Тони, утаскивая с тарелки очередной сэндвич. — Если ты не хочешь, то я вполне могу договориться с мэром. Или можешь заглянуть туда на пару часов для галочки и присоединиться к нам. Хэппи тебя заберёт.  
      — Не в этом дело, — Питер пытался собраться с мыслями, но выходило плохо. — Мне очень хочется побывать на этом Хэллоуине. Туда дважды не приглашают. Но есть несколько условий…  
      — И какие же?  
      — Нужна пара или один гость в сопровождении, — Паркер внимательно посмотрел на молчавшего Старка. — Второе — костюм, который я просто не смогу приготовить, так как просто не разбираюсь в подобном, и третье — тематика. У каждой учебного заведения, которые там будут, есть определённая тема. У нас — Игра престолов.  
      — Необычно, — протянул Старк, чуть наклонившись вперёд к Питеру, так и держа кружку недопитого кофе в руках. — Так в чём же проблема? Я пока не услышал её.  
      Питер сглотнул, собираясь с мыслями.  
      — Я Дейнерис Таргариен… И изменить это нельзя.  
      Старк подавился и, прокашлявшись, уставился на Паркера.  
      — Вот это новости. Довольно неожиданные, хочу заметить.  
      Тони замолчал, внимательно рассматривая смущённого парня.  
      — И кого ты хочешь позвать?  
      — Не знаю. Я рассказал тёте Мэй, но она хотела снова уехать к Аманде погостить. Так что она точно нет. Нед и Мишель сами идут. И больше пригласить некого… — плечи парня поникли.  
      — А ты в этом уверен? — заговорщицки подмигнул Тони.  
      Питер вопросительно посмотрел на Старка.  
      — Парень, у тебя целая команда тут обитает, но, если быть совсем уж честным, то я о Барнсе. После твоего грандиозного катания на плече этой девяностосемилетней сосульки вы друг от друга не отлипаете.  
      Старк резко поднялся, потянув за собой Питера.  
      — Может, не надо? — пискнул Паркер, опасливо косясь на Тони.  
      — Надо, карапуз, надо, — Тони потащил его на жилые этажи, попутно давая указания ИскИну.  
      В гостиной собрались все те из Мстителей, кто находился в Башне.  
      — И зачем ты нас собрал, Старк? — недовольно прищурился Бартон. — Или опять твои гениальные изобретения хотят захватить мир?  
      — О, поверь, когда я снова решусь создать что-то подобное, ты узнаешь об этом первым, — едко отозвался Тони. — Но речь у нас сегодня будет не об этом. Паучок нас бросит в ночь Хэллоуина.  
      — И это всё? — подала голос Наташа, сверля Старка холодным взглядом. — Конечно, жаль, что ты, Питер, не появишься, но всё же это не повод выдёргивать нас.  
      Питер после слов Наташи как-то сник и тихо что-то сказал Тони.  
      — Так не пойдёт, карапуз. Я же обещал, — так же тихо ответил Старк и, посмотрев на собравшихся, продолжил: — Надеюсь, вы слышали о разных молодёжных программах, одна из которых каждый год проходит в Нью-Йорке? Так вот, Питер попал в одну из них, причём на Хэллоуин…  
      — Ты имеешь в виду?.. — протянула Ванда.  
      — Да, — кивнул Тони. — И досталась ему роль прекрасной принцессы, которой нужен такой же отмороженный принц.  
      — О чём он, парень? — обратился Клинт к Паркеру.  
      — На вечер Хэллоуина я должен стать Дейнерис, — неуверенно протянул Питер.  
      — В смысле? — к ним повернулась Наташа.  
      — Это был выбор вслепую, жребий. Никто не знал, кем будет, — Питер пожал плечами. — А ещё мне надо появиться в сопровождении кого-то.  
      Наташа хихикнула и бросила быстрый взгляд на только что вошедшего Барнса.  
      — Что я пропустил?  
      — Вот, — Романофф указала на Джеймса, довольно улыбаясь. — Зачем тебе ещё кого-то искать?  
      Баки недоумённо посмотрел на весёлую шпионку и сел рядом с Питером.  
      — А что, из него выйдет неплохой Сноу, — хмыкнул Клинт.  
      — Это ещё кто такой?  
      — М-да, сильно ты от жизни отстал, Барнс.  
      — А это неплохая идея, — отозвался Старк, который мирно наблюдал за этой компанией.  
      — А мне никто не хочет объяснить, что здесь происходит? — Баки окинул собравшихся тяжёлым взглядом, но, наткнувшись на смущённого Питера, расслабился. — Если надо, то я тебе помогу, Питер, только пока не понимаю, в чём заключается моя помощь.  
      Питер благодарно улыбнулся и успокоился.  
      — Короче, Барнс, — Клинт сел, оперевшись на стол, — есть два таких персонажа: Дейнерис Таргариен, Бурерождённая, Матерь драконов и бла-бла-бла, а есть Джон Сноу — бастард, Ворона; если быть точнее, то дозорный на огромной ледяной стене, ставший королём Севера. В конце концов он стал парой Дейнерис. — Затем Бартон указал на Питера. — Вот он и будет этой Таргариен, которой нужен её верный и преданный Сноу, а не его пародия, которую ты чуть не убил.  
      — Эй, Клинт, откуда ты знаешь? — подскочил Питер и, запутавшись в ногах, запнулся, падая в объятия Барнса.  
      — Осторожней, принцесса, — улыбнулся Баки, возвращая Паркера на место.  
      — Секреты не разглашаю, — хмыкнул Бартон, чуть развернувшись к Питеру.  
      — Ну так что, Барнс, — наконец, в диалог вмешался молчавший до этого Старк, — согласен подтвердить своё звание северянина?  
      Баки посмотрел на притихшего Питера. Парень сидел тихо, ожидая решения Барнса.  
      — Ладно, парень, я согласен.


	14. Бонус №3 Хэллоуин. Часть 3

      — Вот и всё, парень, — улыбнулся Тони, рассматривая стоящего перед ним Питера. — Или лучше «Ваше величество»?  
      Паркер чуть повернулся, окидывая Старка недовольным взглядом, и, подобрав подол шёлкового платья, пошёл к выходу. Питер поправил меховую накидку, и сзади послышался довольный смех Старка. Тони всё же не смог сдержаться, видя, как Питер пытается справиться с платьем, которое ему чертовски шло. Стоящий рядом Стив только устало покачал головой, пытаясь спрятать улыбку, но все же наблюдая за происходящим. Сэм тихо переговаривался с Питером, на что получал гневное шипение со стороны парня. Наташа пыталась быть серьёзной профессиональной шпионкой, но прятать довольную улыбку за маской бесстрастия ей удавалось ровно до того момента, пока Питер чуть не упал, но был подхвачен Клинтом, который, развернув смущённого парня и нависнув над ним, игриво улыбнулся, изображая шутливый поклон:  
      — Ещё ни разу мне не доводилось спасать прекрасных принцесс. Или всё же королев?  
      За это мужчина получил слабый тычок в плечо и недовольное фырканье.  
      — И это вся благодарность своему спасителю? — Бартон вопросительно выгнул бровь. — Нет, дорогая Королева, так не пойдёт! — Довольно сверкнув глазами, он вытянул губы в трубочку, парадируя какой-нибудь диснеевский мультфильм.  
      Первым Питер почувствовал шок, затем пришло осознание, что Клинт — идиот. Сзади послышалось дружное ржание. Клинт хмыкнул, возвращая Питеру равновесие, и посмотрел на согнувшегося пополам Старка. Даже Наташа хохотала, оперевшись на смеющегося Стива.  
      — Поаккуратней, — сквозь смех добавил Тони.  
      Питер осторожно поправил платье и убрал с лица кудри, быстро осмотрев себя. Всё же он слишком долго готовился, чтобы испортить результаты трудов нескольких человек за какую-то пару мгновений из-за своей природной неуклюжести.  
      Но всё же хоть что-то не могло пойти нормально. Серебряная пряжка в виде трёх драконьих голов расстегнулась, и меховая накидка начала сползать вниз, зацепившись за прядку светлых волос.  
      Ванда тихо пискнула, но тут же закрыла рот руками.  
      Меховая накидка была возвращена на хрупкие плечи Питера. Руки в чёрных кожаных перчатках чуть сжали плечи в ободряющем жесте. Питер повернул голову в сторону и встретился взглядом с родными глазами, в которых сверкали искорки веселья.  
      — Питер, ты словно магнит для неприятностей, — Джеймс, а точнее уже Джон обошёл Питера, придерживая сползающую накидку, и аккуратно застегнул пряжку.  
      Питер смущённо отвёл глаза.  
      — Ты чудесно выглядишь, Питер, — улыбнулся Барнс, так и не выпустив из рук края накидки, — тебе нечего стесняться.  
      — Баки, просто я чувствую себя в этом костюме слишком… странно.  
      — Барнс, Питер, — Тони постучал пальцем по часам, — пора.  
      Баки только улыбнулся краешком губ и, чуть приобняв Питера за плечи, направился к выходу из здания, где уже ждала машина.  
  


***

  
      Дорога до места назначения прошла без происшествий. Только Хэппи сначала порывался спросить что-то, но был остановлен ледяным взглядом Барнса.  
      Когда, наконец, показались огни музея искусств Метрополитан, Питер завороженно прилип к стеклу и только что-то недовольно бурчал на беззлобные комментарии Баки-Сноу.  
      — Они что, вместо «Хэллоуинского бала» решили устроить второй «Мет Бал»? — Питер наконец-таки оторвался от окна и посмотрел на Баки.  
      — Возможно,  _моя Королева_ , — хмыкнул Барнс, — по своей сути эти мероприятия очень похожи, но разница всё же есть.  
      — Да, — чуть недовольно хмыкнул Паркер, — тогда они сильно опоздали с проведением.  
      — Тебя это волнует?  
      — Нет, но мне не очень хочется светиться перед репортёрами в таком виде.  
      Баки довольно улыбнулся и притянул недовольного Питера к себе на колени.  
      — Не стоит переживать из-за таких пустяков, малыш. Мне тоже не особо нравится эта идея, но я же буду с тобой, да и, как ты говорил, там будут твои друзья. Если тебе недостаточно моей поддержки и присутствия, то ты вполне можешь остаться с ними.  
      — Нет, что ты, — дёрнулся Питер, чуть не свалившись с коленей Джеймса. — Без тебя я бы сюда не пошёл даже под страхом смерти. Ты даёшь хотя бы крохотное чувство безопасности.  
      Барнс не удержался и, притянув Паркера поближе, быстро чмокнул в щёку. Питер тихо рассмеялся и поправил серебряный венец.  
      С водительского сидения послышался голос Хэппи:  
      — Мы подъезжаем.  
      Питер быстро слез с колен Барнса и, глубоко вдохнув, прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями.  
      Машина остановилась у крыльца.  
      Буквально через несколько секунд дверь раскрылась, и Питер, собравшись с духом, шагнул на ковровую дорожку.  
  


***

  
      Вспышки камер и гомон, стоящий вокруг, на мгновение замолкли, когда из машины вышла молодая девушка, в которой безошибочно узнавалась знаменитая Дейнерис Таргариен.  
      Белые локоны волнами спадали на хрупкие плечи, укрытые отороченной белоснежным мехом мантией с золотистым отливом. Стоящие ближе всего могли разглядеть, что края мантии на уровне ключиц были скреплены серебряной пряжкой в виде голов драконов, которая переходила в цепочку и исчезала под накидкой. Снизу виднелось такое же белое платье под горло с широкими рукавами и золотым поясом. Завершал образ изящный серебряный венец.  
Питер замер, на мгновение совершенно растерявшись от такого внимания. В голове промелькнула мысль позорно сбежать, но сразу же исчезла, когда он буквально почувствовал присутствие Баки, а потом — сильную руку на своей спине.  
      — Пойдём, — на грани слышимости сказал Барнс, утягивая замявшегося Паркера вперёд. И лишь через несколько долгих мгновений камеры взорвались сотней вспышек, пытаясь запечатлеть такую удивительно-невероятную пару.  
      — Это было чертовски страшно, — нарушил молчание Питер, когда они скрылись от надоедливых репортёров внутри здания.  
      — Ты же Человек-Паук? — отозвался Барнс, неспешно ведя Паркера к пункту охраны, где уже стояло несколько человек. — Тебя постоянно преследуют журналисты.  
      — Это другое, Дж… — Питер не успел договорить, когда рядом пронеслась парочка прибывших гостей, и, решив не испытывать судьбу раньше положенного срока, посмотрел на Баки, — Джон.  
      Барнс недоумённо посмотрел на Паркера, но потом удовлетворённо кивнул, что-то решив для себя, а Питер продолжил:  
      — Паук и просто человек — совершенно разные случаи.  
      — Не сомневаюсь, моя Королева, не сомневаюсь, — Баки чуть улыбнулся и шагнул к пункту охраны, пропуская Питера вперёд.  
      Вперед вышла женщина в строгом костюме и потребовала пропуск. Паркер быстро провёл рукой по внутренней стороне накидки и достал из потайного кармана пару пластиковых карточек. Женщина просканировала их и, убедившись в их подлинности, пропустила к пункту охраны.  
      Питер, проверившись на наличие опасных и запрещённых предметов, прошёл охрану быстро. Но даже так ему пришлось временно снять парочку колец, браслет и накидку, которую помог поддержать Барнс.  
      С Джеймсом-Джоном секьюрити пришлось повозиться подольше. Барнс наотрез отказался снимать половину своего костюма только из-за ненужной придирчивости и мнительности охраны. Мужчины помялись, но, придя к соглашению, решили, что снять накидку будет достаточно. Барнс что-то недовольно пробормотал, но даже Питер не смог расслышать, что именно. Чёрную накидку со светлым воротником помог снять Паркер, хотя местные «джентльмены» и пытались остановить «такую милую и красивую леди», но Питер был непреклонен.  
      Баки только криво ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за попытками его и обыскать, и рассмотреть.  
      Под плащом оказались кожаный доспех с треугольным металлическим нагрудником с гербами Старков, кожаные наручи и высокие чёрные сапоги. Несмотря на простоту костюма, Барнс выглядел внушительно и грозно. Когда же охрана обратила внимание на пояс с прикреплённым с правой стороны мечом, она вежливо, насколько это было возможно, попросила его снять. Питер, наблюдавший за всем этим со стороны, только закрыл глаза рукой, но вспомнил, что может испортить весь грим, и тут же её отдёрнул. Баки без лишних слов снял с пояса меч и протянул охране.  
Один из мужчин быстро проверил Барнса металлоискателем и, не найдя больше ничего подозрительного, пропустил. Второй покрутил в руках ножны, украшенные серебряной вязью, и попытался его вытащить. Ничего не получилось, хотя сам предмет был тяжёлым. Искоса глянув на «Джона», который пожал плечами на немой вопрос «Как это понимать?», мужчина вернул оружие владельцу и был явно недоволен.  
— Можете идти, — указал он на стойку регистрации.  
Питер помог надеть Барнсу Королевский плащ, и они направились на регистрацию.  
— Как ты это сделал? — тихо спросил Питер, указывая на меч. — Все видели, что он настоящий.  
— Старк постарался, — Баки левой рукой взялся за рукоять и чуть потянул. Из ножен показалось лезвие.  
  
  
      За стойкой оказалось три девушки. Питер снова достал пропуски и какую-то бумагу и протянул одной из них.  
      Взяв документы и окинув критичным взглядом гостей, девушка быстро внесла их в базу.  
      С соседнего места послышалось тихое хихиканье, и одна из администраторов вышла из-за своего места и подошла к Баки.  
      — Можно с Вами сфотографироваться?  
      Барнс кинул быстрый, полный недоумения взгляд на Питера, на что Паркер только улыбнулся и чуть заметно кивнул. Пока шло оформление и улаживание всех формальностей,  _Дейнерис_  то и дело поглядывала на своего спутника, к которому как-то уж слишком липла регистраторша, а затем жестом попросила чуть наклониться и что-то прошептала на ухо. Если бы у Питера не было его супер слуха, то вряд ли бы он хоть что-нибудь расслышал. В душе ураганом взвилось праведное негодование.  _Да как она может!_  Но тут же стихло, сменившись на спокойствие и нежность. Барнс так же тихо ответил на игривую улыбку девушки и, опалив горячим дыханием ее ушко, шёпотом произнёс:  
      — Мне дорога  _только моя_  Королева.  
      Девушка недовольно дёрнулась и отстранилась, окинув довольного Паркера злым взглядом. Баки плавно подошёл к Питеру и, чуть поклонившись, поцеловал опешившему от такого парню руку:  
      — Мы опаздываем, дорогая, — и, игриво подмигнув, увёл растерянного парня в сторону главного зала.  
  


***

  
      Питер с восхищением рассматривал богато украшенный зал, где уже собралось немало гостей сегодняшнего вечера. Туда-сюда сновали люди в костюмах на любой цвет и вкус. Питер старательно выискивал среди этой разношёрстной компании своих одноклассников.  
      — Не их ищешь? — Баки чуть развернул  _Дени_  и указал куда-то в сторону.  
      Питер вгляделся повнимательнее и заметил среди толпы серые костюмы.  
      — Да, это они! Идём, — Паркер уже собрался направиться к своим, как дорогу им преградила парочка эльфов, один из которых был в латах.  
      — У вас просто великолепные костюмы! — к ним шагнул невысокий черноволосый эльф, который на поверку оказался девушкой. — Не откажетесь сфотографироваться?  
      — Кейти, — ласково позвал её спутник — высокий рыжеволосый эльф в доспехах, — не доставай людей.  
      — О, — улыбнулся Питер и посмотрел на Барнса. Получив одобрительный кивок, повернулся к «эльфам»: — Конечно, с удовольствием. Кстати, а вы сегодня кто? — и чуть смутившись добавил: — Ваши образы мне кажутся смутно знакомыми, но вспомнить никак не могу.  
      — Ничего, — ответил спутник девушки. — Я — Маэдрос, но на самом деле Рик, а моя жена Кейтлин — Фингон. Мы из Нью-Йоркского университета.  
      — Я Питер, а это Джеймс.  
      После слов Паркера Баки протянул руку, отвечая на рукопожатие Рика.  
      Девушка широко улыбнулась:  
      — Так значит вы тоже «не совпадение образов»? Я тоже была немного не уверена, пока он, — она указала на своего спутника, — не предложил себя в роли Верховного короля. — Рыжий эльф обиженно надулся, заставляя свою жену рассмеяться. Девушка наклонилась поближе к Питеру и заговорщицким шёпотом протянула: — Он вообще такое не особо любит, но я умею уговаривать… Да не красней ты так, хех. Но костюмы у вас, ребята, действительно великолепны!  
      — Ваши тоже, — улыбнулся Паркер.  
      — Так что, идём? — протянула Кейт. — Я потом вам вышлю фотки, только куда?  
      — Хорошо. Только сейчас меня хватит лишь на пару фото, — кивнул Питер, указывая на одноклассников. — Записывай.  
      Девушка быстро занесла в свой смартфон надиктованный адрес.  
      — Договорились.  
      Сделав несколько снимков, Питер покинул своих новых знакомых, оставив с ними Барнса, который обещал подойти чуть позже, и направился к своим.  
  
      Вечер только начинался.


	15. Бонус №3 Хэллоуин. Часть 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В моём случае ЭмДжей - Мэри Джейн, не Мишель. Прошу прощения, что не предупредила сразу, но хотелось ввести более мягкого персонажа)

      Питер хихикнул и направится в сторону Неда. Такого габаритного  _ворона_  он бы точно ни с кем не перепутал. Подобрав края своего платья, Паркер медленно зашагал в сторону одноклассников, пытаясь подкрасться незаметно. Благо, разношёрстная толпа этому вполне способствовала. Стараясь ни с кем не сталкиваться, Питер подобрался к Лидсу, успев при этом рассмотреть столпившийся около него народ.  
      Рядом стояла молоденькая девушка в кожаных латах поверх платья с выражением вселенского презрения — Арья, в которой угадывалась Мишель. Рядом стоял такой же недовольный и чем-то раздражённый дракончик. Чёрные крылышки непроизвольно дёргались, когда ЭмДжей передёргивала плечами, такой же чёрный шипастый хвост плавно покачивался от каждого движения.  
      Питер принял невозмутимый вид и не таясь пошёл к ним, благо его не узнавали.  
      Тонкие пальчики легли на глаза Неда, широкие рукава с золотой каймой чуть съехали вниз, зацепившись о подобие меховой накидки дозорного, открывая запястья с широкими браслетами.  
      Послышались сдавленные смешки со стороны одноклассниц. Питер хитро улыбнулся и подмигнул.  
      Нед буквально выскочил из-под рук и резко развернулся.  
      — Лидс, не познакомишь нас со своей подружкой? — сдерживать смех девушкам было сложно, особенно при виде ошарашенного Неда.  
      — Она не моя подружка, — шикнул на них Лидс.  
      — Не настолько я страшная, — недовольно фыркнул Питер, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал максимально не похоже. Радовало одно — Тони позаботился и об этом. Небольшое устройство в виде нескольких камешков на широкой узорной цепочке, плотно прилегающих к шее, и — вуаля! — голос искажался, становясь более женственным. — Вы первые, кого я встретила из нашей школы.  
      — Неожиданно. Ты, кстати, тоже первая, кого мы встретили. Где-то был Райли, но я не уверена. И маячила королевская шкурка Томпсона. Вы бы видели этого гада. Зализанный, как будто пару баллончиков лака на себя вылил, а ещё его вечно сальная самодовольная улыбочка, — хмыкнула Мишель, рассматривая Питера-Дейнерис. — Классный костюмчик! Где достала?  
      — Спасибо, — Паркер широко улыбнулся. А вот вопрос вызвал сложности. Над этим Питер не задумывался. Расскажи, где он его взял, одноклассники сразу поймут, кто перед ними. А раскрываться ему уж точно не хотелось, если, конечно они не сопоставили очевидные факты и не догадались сами. Из этой троицы о том, кто же такая Дени, знал только Нед. Питер чуть улыбнулся и решил немного поэкспериментировать:  
      — Вначале была попытка залезть в свои накопления, но затем о том, что у меня приглашение на «Хэллуинский бал», узнал  _отец_. Так что всё это, — Питер указал на себя, — помог подготовить он и мои  _друзья_.  
      Питер облегчённо выдохнул, когда настороженные взгляды присутствующих стали более миролюбивыми. Похоже, поверили. Ведь он не соврал. Ну, может, чуточку изменил правду. Но не соврал. Ведь правда же?  
      — Понятно, — кивнула ЭмДжей и тряхнула головой, от чего на загримированный в виде чешуи дракона лоб и переносицу упала пара смоляных прядей. — Сколько я промучилась, пока прикрепляла все эти шипы, — девушка осторожно провела по челюсти, где и были все псевдо-костяные наросты. — Думала плюнуть на всё и оставить только рога.  
      — Ты замечательно выглядишь! — воскликнул Питер, широко улыбаясь.  
      — Кстати, — Мишель чуть наклонилась, — ты Томпсона знаешь? — Питер кивнул. Ему ли не знать. — Тогда предупреждаю: он тот ещё мудак, так что советую держаться подальше. По крайней мере, у него в планах тебя где-нибудь зажать. И это меньшее, что ему может взбрести в голову. Он, видите ли, Сноу, а значит Дейнерис только его.  
      — Хорошо, я постараюсь, — Питер только улыбнулся краешком губ. — Но не стоит беспокоиться, правда. У меня замечательное сопровождение, — и довольно улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза.  
      — О-о… — многозначительно протянула ЭмДжей, хитро улыбаясь. — Да тут все серьёзно?!  
      Молчавший до этого Нед недоуменно посмотрел на своего друга, пока до него не дошло. Глаза Лидса стали постепенно принимать форму идеального круга.  
      — С тобой реально пришёл Зи?.. — возглас Неда, под растерянный взгляд девушек, прервал Питер, закрыв рот Лидса рукой и буквально оттащив его в сторону.  
      — С тобой реально пришёл Зи?.. — повторный благоговейный шёпот Неда Питер прервал кивком головы. — Чувак, да это же  _афигительно!_  Мне надо с ним сфоткаться!!!  
      — Не-е-е-д, чтоб тебя, — рыкнул Паркер, одёргивая неуёмного друга. — Не кричи, пожалуйста. Я не хочу, чтобы о том, кто я и кто мой спутник, узнали все присутствующие!  
      — Нет проблем, бро! — быстро закивал Нед. — Рот на замок.  
      Питер быстро глянул на ждавших их одноклассниц и посмотрел на Неда. Тот буквально светился. Питер только прикрыл глаза. Да уж, вечер только начинается.  
      — О, вы уже вернулись, — хитро улыбнулась Мишель. — О чём шептались?  
      — Да ни о чём, собственно… — стушевался Паркер.  
      — Не переживай, — похлопала его по плечу ЭмДжей, — многие из здесь присутствующих прячутся за масками. Так что ничего страшного, если вы не хотите себя выдавать.  
      Питер только благодарно кивнул.  
      Молчавшая Мишель смотрела на него с прищуром, о чём-то раздумывая.  
      — У вас что-то было? — вопрос Джонс был неожиданным, от чего Питер поперхнулся. — Ты с ним спала?  
      Питер подавился воздухом и покраснел. Под заговорщицкое хихиканье Паркер понял, что его на этот раз не спас даже грим.  
      — Не переживай ты так, — казалось, что Мишель на него состояние совершенно не обращает внимание. — Это нормально. Твоё влюблённое личико буквально кричит, что у тебя, подруга, была хорошая ночка. Или несколько…  
      Питер кинул быстрый взгляд на Неда. Тот был весь пунцовый. Не спасала его даже смуглая кожа. Питер нервно икнул.  
      — Джонс! — строго сказала ЭмДжей, посмотрев на Питера-Дейнерис.  
      — Хорошо-хорошо, — Мишель подняла руки в примирительном жесте, лукаво подмигнув Паркеру. — Я молчу.  
      Повисла неловкая пауза. Лидс старался незаметно отойти подальше и не вслушиваться во всю эту болтовню.  
       _Его друг сейчас, чёрт побери, Дейнерис_. И это было первое, о чём он думал. Вторым было то, что  _Питер пришёл не один, а с Зимним, мать его, Солдатом_.  _И похоже… Да быть не может! Хотя глазки у Паркера бегают… что Питер встречается с Барнсом._  
       _«Нед, ты не будешь слушать. Не будешь! Не-не-не!!! …Чёрт, мне нужны подробности!!!»_  
      Нед посмотрел на молчавшего друга, затем перевёл взгляд на затихших девочек, которые во все глаза пялились на застывшего за спиной Питера мужчину. Нед, внутренне вереща от восторга, повернулся к Зимнему Солдату, который, как выяснилось, сегодня был Джоном Сноу.  
      «Да Томпсон уделается, когда его увидит, — подумал Нед. — Ахренительный костюм! Ахренительный Солдат!!!»  
      На той злополучной экскурсии ему толком и не удалось рассмотреть знаменитого Баки Барнса. Их буквально выгнали, прямым текстом сказав убираться из Башни. М-да… Наверно, Томпсона никогда не видели таким — до ужаса перепуганным.  
      Рука в кожаной перчатке осторожно легла на плечо Питера, а бархатистый, чуть хрипловатый голос произнёс:  
      — Надеюсь, моя Королева не скучала без меня?  
      Питер чуть вздрогнул от неожиданности — всё же Барнс умел подкрадываться — и повернулся к Баки, ласково улыбаясь:  
      — Ты меня напугал.  
      — Прошу прощения, — чуть склонил голову Баки, лукаво сверкая глазами, и приобнял Паркера за плечи. — Надеюсь, я не помешал?  
      — Ну что вы, — протянула Мишель, подтягивая к себе довольную ЭмДжей, — нисколько. Ваша спутница о вас рассказывала…  
      — Надеюсь, что только хорошее? — Баки был учтив и вежлив, вот только Питер слышал в его голосе настороженность и невысказанный вопрос. И даже, как показалось Питеру, не один… Паркер незаметно отрицательно качнул головой.  _Нет, его не узнали, разве что есть Нед, но он не скажет. Нет, он никому ничего не рассказывал. И нет, они точно не в курсе, кто Баки такой._  
      — О, она только и щебетала о том, какой вы чудесный! — Мишель незаметно толкнула локтем в бок свою одноклассницу, чтобы та случайно не рассмеялась. Нед, что-то тихо бормотал. Питер видел, как быстро шевелятся его губы. Молился? Или просчитывал, как бы лучше запечатлеть друга Капитана Америки и по совместительству лучшего наёмника Столетия.  
      — Да-а?.. — чуть удивлённо протянул Барнс и посмотрел на Паркера, недоумённо изогнув бровь. — От неё редко услышишь подобное.  
      — Она просто та ещё стесняшка, — улыбнулась ЭмДжей, пытаясь не улыбаться ещё шире.  
      От таких слов Питер вспыхнул и начал старательно отводить взгляд. Барнс только тихо хмыкнул и положил свою широкую ладонь на спину своего спутника.  
      — Я украду её у вас? — произнес он скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно.  
      — О, конечно! — закивал Нед, а Питеру хотелось чем-нибудь запустить в друга, чтобы эта дурацкая улыбка исчезла с его лица.  
      — Какой позор!.. — на грани слышимости выдохнул Паркер и посмотрел на Барнса. Да, он был суров. А этот образ придавал его пугающей ауре ещё что-то властное, что-то такое, от чего у Питера перехватывало дыхание.  
      Смеющиеся льдистые глаза встретились с растерянными лиловыми. На лице Солдата не дрогнул ни один мускул. Джеймс лишь кивнул затихшей троице:  
      — Тогда я забираю её, — и аккуратно подтолкнул Питера в противоположную компании сторону. Замешкавшийся Паркер чуть снова не запутался во всем своём наряде и не улетел на пол, но был перехвачен. Барнс держал его за талию и, прижимая к себе, уводил куда-то вглубь зала.  
      — Ну что ты,  _Дени_? — голос был ласковым и успокаивающим. Питер снова поднял глаза на Барнса пытаясь найти хоть какие-то признаки веселья, но Баки смотрел мягко. Даже нежно и немного расстроенно. — Что случилось?  
      — О… Я, эм… Нет. Всё в порядке, правда! — Питеру хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Что же он опять успел натворить? Питер незаметно прижался щекой к его плечу, чуть прикрыл глаза и успокаивающе сжал металлическую ладонь. Пальцы бионики чуть дрогнули и, аккуратно перехватив кисть, сжали в ответ. Питер расслабленно улыбнулся. Всё было хорошо.  
  
      Легкая музыка затихла.  
      Ведущий что-то вещал о значимости данного мероприятия. О роли таких молодых талантов в развитии государства. О развитии нации. Питер только мысленно закатил глаза. Псевдо-пропагандистские речи его не цепляли. Не после жизни с такой разношёрстной компанией. А ведущий всё продолжал вещать, иногда вызывая на небольшую сцену кого-то из крупных шишек, которые говорили всё о том же. Паркер не особо вслушивался, продолжая стоять, уже окончательно положив свою голову на плечо Баки, и иногда морщил нос от щекочущего меха. Бионическая и живая руки лежали на его талии, чуть прижимая к сильному телу.  
      Официальная часть закончилась громкими овациями толпы. Ведущий что-то быстро обсудил со своими коллегами и объявил о начале праздника.  
  
      Питер расслаблялся как мог. Танцевал, полностью отдаваясь музыке, иногда утаскивал разгорячённого Барнса за напитками и какой-нибудь вкусняшкой. Иногда к ним присоединялась парочка новых знакомых в лице эльфов, пару раз он убегал к Неду и одноклассникам, пока Рик утаскивал Баки.  
      Кейтлин, весело смеясь, пыталась выведать у Паркера, как ему его новые формы. Питер только недовольно ворчал, говоря, что это чертовски неудобно и спрашивал, как им, женщинам, грудь не мешает? Новая знакомая разводила даже на признание, как он это всё надевал. Питер краснел, бледнел, но рассказывать что-то конкретное отказывался. Не говорить же, что после очередного обречённого стона во время надевания этого пыточного устройства, которое каким-то невероятным чудом назвали «искусственной грудью», в комнату влетел Барнс! Очень недовольный Барнс. И картина ему открылась впечатляющая: Питер стоял, вцепившись в декоративную перегородку и немного наклонившись вперёд, чуть прогибался в спине. Тонкая полупрозрачная юбка — почти единственное, что было сейчас на Питере, — с небольшими вставками, которые имитировали округлые бёдра, не скрывала длинные стройные ноги парня. Волосы мягкими волнами спадали на плечи, а  _грудь_  то и дело резко вздымалась на вздохе-стоне.  
      Эмма стояла сзади и стягивала эластичную основу на спине, имитирующую настоящую кожу.  
      «Эй, потерпи ещё немного. Материал новый, поэтому такой тугой. Я скоро закончу».  
      Снова раздался тихий стон: «Чёрт, мне кажется, что у меня рёбра трещат!»  
      Эмма только хмыкала и продолжала своё занятие.  
  
      Нет-нет-нет. Об этом Питер уж точно никому не расскажет.  
  
      Время медленно и неумолимо подбиралось к полуночи. Ведущий снова заговорил.  
      — Что? Какой вальс?!  
      — Тебе что-то не нравится? — усмехнулся Баки, притягивая Питера к себе.  
      — Эм… Я не умею танцевать. Не было возможности практиковаться, — замялся Питер.  
      Барнс только довольно улыбнулся, подал руку и шутливо поклонился:  
      — Не желает ли моя Королева подарить мне свой первый танец?  
      Паркер смутился, чувствуя на себе взгляды окружающих. Хотелось сказать «нет», но под взглядом льдистых глаз он сдался и протянул руку. Джеймс притянул его к себе и тихо прошептал:  
      — Всё хорошо.  
      Питер только сглотнул и кивнул в ответ.  
      — Идём, — Барнс повёл его в сторону, где уже собрались пары.  
      — Только не жалуйся, когда я оттопчу тебе все ноги.  
      Баки только хмыкнул и продолжил путь.  
  


***

  
      Музыка была тягучей и мягкой. Она укутывала собой, завораживала. Джеймс вёл уверенно и плавно, словно парил. Питер завороженно следовал за каждым движением Баки, так же плавно подаваясь к нему. Родные руки удерживали Питера, не давали оступиться или запутаться, просто утягивали за собой, погружая в плавный ритм музыки.  
      Питер прикрыл глаза, сильнее прижимаясь к Барнсу. Казалось, что он летит, а вокруг никого.  
      Есть только Баки и завораживающая музыка.


	16. Бонус №3 Хэллоуин. Часть 5

      — Не-е-ед, — как только парочка скрылась в толпе, Мишель строго посмотрела на Лидса, — не желаешь ли рассказать  _кто_  это был, м?  
      Нед сглотнул.  
      — Нет!  
      — Уверен, — с другой стороны встала ЭмДжей, — точно уверен?  
      — Точнее некуда! — Нед предпринял попытку стратегического отступления, но девушки, заметив манёвры одноклассника, подхватили его под локти у повели в сторону.  
Остановились только в каком-то закутке.  
      — А теперь рассказывай! — Джонс прищурила глаза и убийственно глянула на Неда. — И правду, пожалуйста!  
      — Я правда не знаю! — Нед упёрся в угол и загнанным зверем посмотрел на одноклассниц. — Просто виделись пару раз, вот и всё!  
      Мишель молчала, задумчиво рассматривая Неда. Лидс чувствовал себя словно лягушка. Которую вот-вот препарируют, а сейчас просто прикидывают, как лучше воткнуть скальпель.  
      — Лидс, — протянула ЭмДжей, — предлагаю бартер. Информация на информацию? Ты рассказываешь нам правду, а мы не сливаем твоё фото в костюме Хелло Китти на сайт школы!  
      — Это подло! Не равноценный обмен!  
      — Как хочешь! — игриво вздохнула Мишель и вытащила сматрфон.  
      — Стой! — воскликнул Лидс, но тут же остановился, увидев смеющиеся глаза Джонс. — Чёрт с вами, согласен! Но только при условии. Вы никому не рассказываете об этом и удаляете эти фото!  
      — Кто-то говорил об одном условии? — повела плечами ЭмДжей, от чего чёрные крылышки снова дёрнулись.  
      — Зато это того стоит! Клянусь Тысячелетним соколом!  
      Девушки переглянулись и, немного подумав, кивнули.  
      Нед как-то обречённо выдохнул и протянул:  
      — Это Питер.  
      Повисло молчание.  
      — Паркер? — скептически спросила Мишель, затем в её глазах заплясали бесенята. — Ты серьёзно? Паркер?!  
      — А второй кто? — ЭмДжей довольно улыбнулась. — Кто этот красавчик?  
      Нед нервно икнул:  
      — Солдат? — Девушки молчали, ожидая продолжения, явно не поняв о ком говорит Лидс. — Зимний… Солдат…  
      — Не-не-не! Не может быть! Ты серьёзно?! — Такую Мишель он давненько не видел. Джонс ходила из стороны в сторону, затем резко остановилась. Чёрт, что она и у кого спрашивала! — Я должна это увидеть! — и, словно ураган, вылетела в холл.

***

  
      Питер был доволен, стоя на небольшой смотровой площадке, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на небольшой парк. Паркер откинул голову назад. Открывая шею. Ветер приятно ласкал горячую кожу. Звёзды тихо мерцали на иссиня-черном небе. Вдали слышался гул машин.  
      Баки ушёл за напитками, а Паркер остался наслаждаться прекрасной ночью.  
      Питер довольно улыбнулся. После первого танца, Барнс уговорил его ещё на парочку, которые превратились ещё в несколько. На один танец его утащила неугомонная Кейтлин. Тогда она тихо добавила, злорадно посмеиваясь, что ненадолго побудет в покое, пока стайки разряженных девиц гоняются за её мужем.  
      Питер только хмыкнул и потянул Кейт вперёд.  
      Сейчас же, стоя на террасе, навалившись на массивные каменные перила, Паркер наслаждался тишиной.  
      Идиллию нарушил слащавый голос:  
      — Красавица, что ты здесь делаешь, да ещё и совсем одна? — Питер резко обернулся. Флэш хищным взглядом окинул его фигуру и, довольно оскалившись, подошёл ближе. — Почему такая красота скучает в одиночестве?  
      — Потому что красоте захотелось на свежий воздух! — резко отрезал Паркер, делая шаг назад и отворачиваясь.  
      — За что ты так? — в голосе Флэша послышалось сожаление пополам с усмешкой. — Разве я что-то тебе сделал?  
      Питер не видел его лица. Он на этого придурка давно уже не обижался. Да, врезать хотелось так, что кулаки сводило, за все его шуточки, но не более.  
      — Как будто ты не знаешь что…  
      Сейчас же он выглядел как девушка, вполне симпатичная девушка. Так что зачем разубеждать Томпсона, что перед ним не какая-нибудь Софи или Лиззи, а Питер.  
      Паркер довольно усмехнулся, когда Томпсон всё же подошёл к нему и приобнял за талию, чуть наклонившись в перёд.  
      — Да не ломайся ты. Обещаю, тебе понравится, — слишком слащаво, слишком противно.  
      Питер резко вывернулся из рук Томпсона, чуть не лишившись парика, и резко отпрянул в сторону.  
      — Что в слове « _нет_ » тебе не понятно?! — раз уж Флэш видел перед собой исключительно девушку, то почему бы этим не воспользоваться. Когда ещё Питеру выпадет такая возможно поиздеваться над ним.  
— Но…  
— Что «но»? — взвился Питер. Сейчас в его словах не было ни капли притворства. Главное — не переиграть, не скатиться в банальную истерику, но самое главное — не дать волю чувствам. — У меня нет никакого желания находиться с тобой. Не порти мне вечер.  
      — Наверное, мне стоит извиниться, — приторно-ласково протянул Томпсон. — И как с такой красавицей я мог не поладить.  
      — Как-то, видимо, смог, — фыркнул Питер и, развернувшись, на каблуках, направился прочь, не обращая никакого внимания на слабые попытки его остановить.  
      Как только Питер свернул за угол, он устало навалился на стену и пару раз глубоко вздохнул. Пусть его и не узнали, но разговор с Томпсоном его морально вымотал. Было действительно невероятно разговаривать с ним и понимать, что за всеми этими нарочито показательными улыбочками и шуточками Флэш пытался спрятать растерянность. Она то и дело проскальзывала в его голосе, жестах и мимике. Словно он действительно не понимал, что происходит.  
      Питер тихонько хмыкнул и прикрыл глаза. Может, Томпсон и был немного растерян таким поведением своей «цели», но вряд ли отступится. Он слишком упертый.  
      Постояв так ещё немного, Питер услышал шаги и поспешил поскорее покинуть свое убежище. Стоило поскорее найти Баки и спрятаться в его объятиях от всех проблем.  
      Питер быстрым шагом направился в главный зал, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Но незаметным ему остаться не удалось. Флэш смог его услышать и сейчас направлялся сюда. По крайней мере, Паркеру было прекрасно слышны его тяжёлые шаги.  
      Погруженный в свои мысли, Питер не заметил, как случайно врезался в кого-то. И этот кто-то удержал его от падения, притягивая к себе.  
Дени-Паркер подняла на своего спасителя испуганный взгляд. На Питера, улыбаясь, смотрел один очень знакомый рыжий эльф.  
      — Рик? — подозрительно протянул Питер, не пытаясь выбраться из объятий эльфа.  
      — Да-да, я, — продолжая улыбаться, ответил Рик. — Куда ты так несся, что никого не замечал?  
      Питер замялся, думая, рассказать или нет своему новому знакомому о случившемся. Конечно, посвещать в свои проблемы совершенно постороннего человека особого желания не возникало, но если Флэш все же его найдет, то единственным, кто сейчас способен помочь, был этот рыжий нолдо.  
      — Так что же у тебя случилось?  
      Но отвечать Питеру не пришлось. Из-за поворота показался недовольный Томпсон, который, заметив Паркера, направился к ним. На лице заиграла победная улыбка, а Питер нервно сглотнул.  
      — О, как хорошо, что я тебя нашёл, Дени! — слащаво хмыкнул недо-Сноу, направляясь к ним. — Как нехорошо сбегать от своего спутника, дорогая…  
      Питер дернулся, надеясь позорно сбежать, но у его знакомого оказалось совершенно другое мнение. Рик придвинул Паркера к себе.  
      — А вот с этим я не согласен, — надменный, гордый голос прервал речи Томпсона.  
      Флэш замер и уставился на Рика. Улыбка сползла с его лица, когда он встретился с холодным, по истине «королевским» взглядом. Питер неуверенно поднял на Рика испуганный взгляд. Тот чуть прищурено глянул на Паркера и довольно подмигнул.  
      Гордо вскинув голову, Рик снова заговорил:  
      — С кем она пришла, — он кивнул на Паркера, — мне известно. Так что иди своей дорогой, смертный. Нам неприятно твое присутствие. Надеюсь, так тебя понятней?  
      Питер, наблюдая за происходящим, пытался не рассмеяться.  
      От такого прямого намека, Флэш побагровел, открывая и закрывая рот, силясь что-то сказать.  
      Питер всё же не сдержался и тихо рассмеялся, уткнувшись в плечо своего спасителя.  
      — Нас ждут, дорогая Дейнерис, — довольно произнес Рик, и, предложив Питеру руку, направился с ним в главный зал.  
      Питер пытался побороть желание повернуться и ещё раз взглянуть на Флэша. Его неудачную попытку остановил эльф, тихо шикнув:  
      — Не стоит, если не хотите скандала.  
Питер на это замечание только улыбнулся и кивнул.  
      — Куда мы?  
      — Отведу тебя к Джеймсу и лично передам ему в руки, чтобы ты больше не попал в какую-нибудь неприятность, — ответ Питера вполне устраивал, но всё же кое-что Питера интересовало.  
      — А как ты оказался тут?  
      Рик помолчал, обдумывая ответ:  
      — Тебя долго не было, Кейтлин забеспокоилась.  
      — А что с Баки? Не проще ли было попросить его?  
      — Нет, — хмыкнул Рик, наблюдая за его реакцией, — за ним «охотится» какая-то парочка. Пытается, по крайней мере, быть незаметными. Наверное, кто-то из твоих. Не знаю. А он пытается не светиться. Точнее, пытался.  
      — О, Боже, — застонал Питер, чуть скривившись, — только этого не хватало!  
      Ну конечно! Что ещё могло бы пойти не так! Как они узнали? И как только после сегодняшнего вечера он в школе появится?  
      Хотя Питер даже не сомневался как. Рассказывать что-то Неду— это то же самое, что выйти и рассказать это всей школе. Но если он рассказал только девочкам, то это было не так страшно. Он готов потерпеть месяц намёков и провокационных вопросов. И на этом всё и закончится. Но не дай Локи об этом узнает кто-то ещё. Проще сразу перевестись в Англию… Или куда его планирует запихнуть Тони после выпуска.  
      С такими не самыми приятными мыслями они добрались до зала.  
      Рик ненадолго остановился и, осмотревшись, потянул Питера куда-то в сторону. Вскоре Паркер заметил знакомые фигуры. Барнс что-то тихо обсуждал с Кейт, недовольно косясь в сторону. Питер быстро осмотрелся, подмечая еще одну знакомую парочку — ЭмДжей и Мишель, к которым присоединился Нед.  
      «Вот будет замечательно, если об этом узнает и Лиз». Питер только закатил глаза.  
      Барнс, увидев их, широко улыбнулся и раскрыл объятия. Питер от такого предложения отказываться не собирался и, подхватив подол платья, помчался к Баки. Барнс подхватил его легко, словно Питер был пушинкой, и чуть покружился с ним на руках.  
      В первое мгновение Питер растерялся и смутился, мило покраснев, взвизгнул, как порядочная девушка, и рассмеялся. Не каждый день его так встречают. А если быть совсем уж честным, то впервые.  
      Джеймс остановился, продолжая держать Питера на руках, и посмотрел на раскрасневшегося парня:  
      — И где же пропадала моя принцесса?  
      — Вышла немного подышать свежим воздухом…  
      Баки нахмурился. Что-то с Питером было не то. Если в самом начале он вёл себя скованно из-за того, что на подобном мероприятии впервые, то сейчас его скованность, которую он пытался скрыть, была иной природы.  
      — Что у тебя случилось? — Джеймс плавно и аккуратно опустил Питера на пол.  
      Тот поднял на него глаза, и Барнсу совершенно не понравился взгляд. Слишком взволнованный.  
      — Всё в порядке, правда, — Питер вымученно улыбнулся и потянулся за объятиями.  
      — Хорошо, захочешь — расскажешь. Но если что-то случится… — почти неслышно произнёс Барнс.  
      — Да, — кивнул Питер, прижимаясь поближе.  
      Идиллию нарушил восхищённый шёпот и звук камеры:  
      — Боже мой, вы просто невероятны, — что Барнс, что Питер мгновенно повернулись и встретились с Кейтлин. Девушка стояла и смотрела на них с поистине щенячьим восторгом. — Вы просто обязаны мне попозировать! Я себе не прощу, что профукала такое. Вы великолепно смотритесь вместе! Только попробуйте отказаться! — и театрально пригрозила им пальчиком.  
      Компания рассмеялась, а Питер заверил, что обязательно попозируют.

***

  
      Флэш никогда не был обделён вниманием девушек. И этим вечером во всю он пользовался своим обаянием, пытаясь найти достойную кандидатку для его — Флэша — сопровождения. Особого внимания к собравшимся он не проявлял. Да, красоток сегодня было много, но ему хотелось чего-то действительно выделяющегося.  
      И он нашёл.  
      Тогда, в школе, он хотел только немного подразнить Паркера, но не знал, что действительно захочет заполучить Дейнерис. Он совершенно не надеялся, что кто-то сможет хорошо воссоздать костюмы, но, видимо, он ошибался. Кто-то смог. Готовился он к хэллоуинскому балу со всей ответственностью. Только всё самое дорогое и лучшее, чтобы все видели, кто он такой.  
      Он увидел Королеву случайно, в самый разгар вечера, когда она выбирала напитки. Он сразу же направился к ней, чтобы познакомиться и узнать, кто прячется под личностью сей девы. Но не успел. Она скрылась в толпе и словно растворилась. Сколько бы он не искал, найти не мог. Иногда Флэш видел её, но Дени всегда была далеко, будто специально пряталась.  
      Одно он понял точно — Таргариен была одной из его одноклассниц. Не может быть такой мягкой и притягательной фигуры у парня. Да и говорила она совершенно по-девичьи. Парень бы такой голос не сымитировал, да и не только голос.  
      Он был чертовски благодарен судьбе за то, что какая-то демоница вытащила его подышать свежим воздухом.  
      Свою спутницу Томпсон сплавил быстро, как только понял, что на террасе они не одни. Оперевшись на каменные перила, стояла она…  
      И сейчас, стоя на террасе и наблюдая, как одна из самых необыкновенных девушек этого вечера уходит с каким-то эльфом, его раздирала ревность и обида.  
      Только он может находиться с такой великолепной девушкой!

***

  
      Питер веселился и наслаждался вечером в компании Баки и двух эльфов. Кейтлин сделала ещё несколько снимков и теперь пыталась уговорить их на поцелуй. Для фото, конечно же!  
      Питер только смеялся и отмахивался. Барнс только качал головой, наблюдая за своим спутником, который, словно маленький ураганчик, носился по залу, пытаясь уделить внимание и им, и своим друзьям.  
      Три упорно следовавшие за Барнсом тени наконец-таки были представлены оному Питером. Кейт снова взялась за камеру, заставляя их попозировать, а Питер тихо объяснял Неду, что ходить кругами вокруг Джеймса и восхищённо говорить: «Вау!», при этом смотря совершенно влюбленными глазами, совсем не обязательно. Грозному Солдату тоже бывает страшно.  
      Образовавшаяся компания из девушек тихо перешёптывалась, Рик обсуждал что-то с Барнсом, а Нед, подхватив под локоть Питера, потащил его выше, на балкон, который организаторы открыли для посещений.  
      — Вау!  
      — Нед!  
      — Вау!  
      — Нед!  
      — Ва...  
      — Лидс!  
      Питер недовольно посмотрел на друга.  
      — Чува-а-ак, — Нед стремительно приближался к Паркеру, пытаясь обнять, но Питер ловко увернулся, сверкая недовольным взглядом. — Это же Солдат! Боже, ты познакомил меня с Зимним Солдатом! Чувак, дай я обниму тебя в знак моей к тебе благодарности!  
      — Нед, — Питер снова увернулся, — успокойся уже. Все хорошо. Все живы, слава Локи.  
      Нед недовольно покосился на друга.  
      — Ты и так с Мстителями живёшь. Дай мне немного порадоваться, — чуть обиженно надулся Лидс.  
      Питер немного помолчал, а затем на его лице заиграла довольная улыбка.  
      — Прости, Нед, но ты действительно бываешь немного пугающ, когда тебя что-то впечатляет.  
      Нед только довольно заулыбался, похлопав Питера по плечу:  
      — Ты прощён, друг, но…  
      Лидса прервал очень знакомый противный голос:  
      — Так-так-так… И кто же здесь у нас? — нарочито медленно произнёс Флэш, окидывая их взглядом. — Прекрасная принцесса и Лидс. Что же такая красавица, как ты, — Флэш неспеша подошёл к Питеру, — делает в компании этого?..  
      Несмотря на своё положение, Питер не удержался и хмыкнул, посмотрев на Неда. Тот тоже еле сдерживал смех.  
      — Что смешного? — начал закипать Томпсон, и схватив Питера за руку, притянул к себе.  
      Паркер сдавленно ойкнул и попытался вырваться, стараясь не использовать свою силу, но Флэш оказался предусмотрительнее и, притянув к себе «девушку», рявкнул на Неда, чтобы тот убирался и не смел появляться.  
      Лидс как-то уж слишком испуганно посмотрел на Флэша и, бочком пробравшись к выходу, побежал вниз.  
      Питер зло зашипел, пытаясь освободиться:  
      — Отпусти меня, Томпсон!  
      — С чего это вдруг! — оскалился Юджин, вцепившись в накидку Питера. — Долго же ты от меня бегала, милашка. А это не очень хорошо.  
      — Да что тебе надо, придурок?!  
      Питер ещё раз дёрнулся в руках Томпсона, которые начали тихонько поглаживать его бока. Вопрос был глупым, но это Питера волновало в последний момент. Ему срочно надо как-то избавиться от Флэша.  
      — Как будто ты сама не в курсе, — Питер резко отодвинулся, насколько это было возможно, пытаясь уйти от неприятных прикосновений, но Юджин не обращал на её попытки никакого внимания, продолжая лапать желанное тело.  
      — Расслабься, детка, — сально протянул Флэш, медленно ведя рукой по боку и поднимаясь к груди. Питер буквально цепенел от каждого прикосновения. Тело отказывалось слушаться. Хотелось расплакаться. Сейчас, находясь в руках Томпсона, он совершенно забыл о своих способностях и возможностях, единственное, что он чувствовал — страх и отвращение. — О, не дрожи ты так. Тебе понравится.  
      — Сомневаюсь, — Питер сморгнул подступившие слёзы, услышав родной голос, от которого Флэш вздрогнул и попытался обернуться.  
Барнс схватил Томпсона за шкирку и легким движением оторвал его от Питера.  
      — Да кто ты?.. — Флэш замолчал на полуслове.  
      Этого не могло быть. Не могло быть! Не могло!  
      — Как? — он запнулся. — Ты? В-вы?  
      Лицо Барнса было бесстрастным. Баки выпустил воротник парня и тот с тихим подвыванием упал на пол и попытался отползти.  
      С тихим лязгом меч выскользнул из ножен. Томпсон сдавленно захрипел, пытаясь отползти и спрятаться от клинка, приставленного к его шее, но у него ничего не получилось. Флэш скосил глаза вниз и увидел черный сапог, который стоял на краю его накидки, не давая сдвинуться с места.  
Джеймс окинул его презрительным взглядом и, схватив одной рукой за воротник, потянул наверх, так и не убрав лезвие.  
       Томпсон забился, пытаясь вырваться из его хватки:  
      — Отпустите! Не надо! Вы сгниёте за решёткой! — яростно шипел Томпсон.  
      Барнс только хмыкнул и чуть надавил остриём на горло. Тут же небольшая алая капелька скатилась вниз.  
      — Уверен?! — холодно протянул Джеймс, кривя губы в оскале. — Что-то я в этом сомневаюсь.  
      Флэш напрягся, пытаясь не шевелиться. Тело мелко дрожало.  
      — Знаешь, тогда я тебя не предупредил, — снова заговорил Солдат, — я тебя не предупредил тогда, в первую встречу. Но очень надеялся на твоё благоразумие. Но, видимо, я ошибся. Знаешь, — не замечая, что того уже знатно потряхивает, продолжил Барнс, — смерть — штука относительная…  
      И тут Томпсона прорвало. Он скулил и умолял, пытаясь окончательно не разреветься.  
      Барнс поднялся и, чуть перехватив меч, медленно повёл его вниз, словно проводя черту. И остановился на животе, чуть касаясь металлической пряжки.  
      — Как думаешь, — снова обратился к Флэшу Джеймс, — насколько хорошо это оружие?  
      — Не-не знаю, с-сэр…  
      — Это легко проверить, — и Барнс чуть надавил на металл бляхи остриём. Флэш взвизгнул и рванул в сторону, чуть не кувыркнувшись, когда Барнс убрал ногу с плаща.  
      — М-мой отец вас з-засудит!  
      Баки снова оскалился:  
      — Что-то я сомневаюсь, что, навреди ты ребёнку Старка, он бы оставил тебя в покое. И ты ещё пока жив, но жизнь тоже штука относительная.  
      Флэш медленно кивнул, сглотнув, рванул прочь.  
      Барнс обернулся и наконец посмотрел на Питера. Того чуть потряхивало.  
      — Иди сюда, — из холодного и пугающего голос Джеймса стал мягким и теплым. Питер на негнущихся ногах подошёл к Баки и буквально рухнул к нему в объятия.  
      — К чёрту это всё, — уткнувшись носом Джеймсу в плечо, выдохнул Паркер. — Лучше и дальше буду сидеть в Башне.  
      Баки тихо рассмеялся, осторожно поглаживая Питера по спине и чувствуя, как тело под его руками расслабляется.  
      — Пойдем к остальным. Они волнуются.  
      Питер только кивнул. Барнс, так и не выпустив его из объятий парня, пошёл вниз.  
      И только у самых дверей им навстречу выскочила взволнованная ЭмДжей.  
      — Где вас носит? — но, заметив состояние друга, чуть успокоилась. — Простите, я не знаю, что там произошло, но, Питер, прошу поторопись.  
      — Что? — Питер оторвался от Барнса.  
      — О, Паркер, — за спиной Мэри показалась Мишель, — тебя там все обыскались.  
      Джонс надоели эти переглядки и, схватив за руку растерянного парня, повела внутрь зала, откуда уже доносились обрывки фраз.  
      — …раз её здесь нет… — начал было ведущий, но был остановлен криком Мишель:  
      — Она здесь!  
      Ведущий перевёл взгляд на них и радостно заулыбался:  
      — А вот и наша пропажа, дамы и господа! Итак, друзья, в ежегодной номинации «Королева бала» побеждает Дейнерис Таргариен. Мидтаунская школа. Одна из членов команды по академическому декатлону, победившей на чемпионате страны! Приветствуйте!  
      Питер ошарашенно посмотрел на ведущего, пока не получил несильный тычок в бок.  
      — Иди давай, Паркер, — шикнула на него ЭмДжей, — шевелись.  
      И Паркер пошел на негнущихся ногах под бурные аплодисменты присутствующих. Он даже не заметил, как поднялся на сцену, не слышал. Что говорит ведущий. Только принял букет и какой-то очень значимый сертификат и коробку.  
      — А теперь, — продолжил ведущий, — осталось назвать короля! Как бы это странно не звучало, но он уже был выбран. Приветствуйте, — он широким жестом обвёл зал, — Джон Сноу!!!  
      Зал взорвался аплодисментами, а Кейтлин подталкивала Барнса, заговорщицки подмигивая друзьям Питера.  
      Баки встал рядом с Питером, слушая хвалебные речи ведущего. Когда же он закончил и уже собирался отпустить их обратно, как из зала раздался звонкий и громкий голос Кейт:  
      — Целуй её!  
      Зал затих. Ведущий прокашлялся и хотел было сказать ещё что-то, как снова раздалось:  
      — Давай же, Дени! Не ломайся, Па-Таргариен! Давай! — крики Кейтлин и друзей Питера потонули в одобрительных и радостных криках толпы.  
      Питер как-то обречённо посмотрел на не менее впечатленного Барнса.  
      — Что нам делать? — пискнул Питер, не зная куда себя деть.  
      Барнс несколько долгих секунд вглядывался в напуганные глаза Питера, слегка улыбнулся и, положив одну руку на его талию, а вторую на шею, притягивая к себе, произнёс так же тихо:  
      — Нам вполне прямо сказали, — и накрыл губы Питера своими.  
      Питер задохнулся от ощущений. Да, он когда-то целовался, и то это было на спор. Смазано и быстро. Сейчас же Джеймс целовал его нежно и тягуче, пытаясь распробовать и не испугать. На мгновение сбитый с толку Питер замер, а потом с готовностью ответил. Внутри у Питера всё задрожало от близости такого желанного и горячего тела.  
      Но забыться не дал сам Барнс, неохотно разрывая поцелуй. Паркер посмотрел на него расфокусированным взглядом. Под аплодисменты они спустились в зал.  
      К ним уже направлялись парочка эльфов и друзья Питера.  
      — Ну вы и… — Кейтлин просто светилась, — горячие.  
      — Кейт, дети, — протянул Рик, на что получил от «детей» неодобрительные взгляды, — а не сходить ли нам за напитками.  
      — Но…  
      — Да, Кей, — отчеканил каждое слово Рик и очень неоднозначно посмотрел на затихшую жёнушку.  
      — А-а-а… — заулыбалась она, и, повернувшись к остальным:  
      — Давайте-давайте!  
      Под недоумённые взгляды Баки направился к выходу, ведя за собой Питера, пока тот пытался связаться с Хэппи.  
      Хоган подъехал к запасному входу буквально через несколько минут.  
      Недовольство и вопросы исчезли сами собой, когда он увидел целующуюся парочку.  
      — Только этого мне не хватало…  
      Добравшись до Башни, Барнс, подхватив на руки Питера и понёсся к лифтам. Питер лихорадочно пытался расстегнуть сначала ремни на накидке, которая так и осталась в лифте, иногда тихо ругаясь на такую реалистичность, на что Баки только посмеивался, продолжая целовать Питера. Паркер тихо постанывал, подаваясь навстречу губам и рукам.  
      Впечатав Питера в стену кабины, Баки жадно шарил руками по желанному и податливому телу, выцеловывая каждый миллиметр бархатной кожи, доводя Питера до грани.  
      Как только они оказались на своем этаже, на Джеймсе осталась лишь свободная светлая рубашка с поддоспешником и штаны с чёрными сапогами.  
      Питер протяжно застонал. Молочно-белое платье затрещало под металлическими пальцами, оставляя Питера в одном подъюбнике.  
Перед глазами Барнса встала картина минувшего вечера и его повело. Очередной громкий умоляющий стон заглушила закрывающаяся дверь.

***

  
      Старк сидел в своей мастерской и потягивал кофе:  
      — С тебя сотня, Бартон!  
      Клинт откинулся на спинку диванчика, довольно улыбаясь:  
      — Старк, ты не испортишь мне моё хорошее настроение. Даже не пытайся.  
      — Желаешь проверить? — вопросительно и чуть насмешливо протянул Тони, делая очередной глоток. — И я же говорил, что всё получится, а то бы они вокруг да около ещё не один месяц ходили.  
      — Ну, вообще-то, это должно было случиться как минимум через пару недель, — Бартон подхватил кусок пиццы.  
      — Непредвиденные обстоятельства, — пожал плечами Тони, продолжая что-то быстро печатать, — но всё равно всё получилось.  
      — Ещё бы не получилось, — в голосе Клинта слышалось недовольство, — такие планы обломали.  
      Старк оторвался от своей работы и, улыбнувшись, посмотрел на растянувшегося у Клинта на коленях Локи и подмигнул. Локи довольно оскалился.  
      — Эй, — Бартон недовольно щёлкнул по носу Бога обмана, — что вы задумали? И меня не просветили!  
      Локи тихо рассмеялся и кивнул Тони.  
      — Ну-у-у… Питер давно просит разрешить завести себе кого-нибудь.  
      — То есть Барнса ему мало?  
      Тони только закатил глаза:  
      — Кота он хочет.  
      — И что? В чём подвох, Старк?  
      — А вот это и будет наша маленькая шалость, — оживился Лофейсон, довольно потягиваясь, — со слов Стива, Баки нравятся кошки, Питер хочет кошку. Почему бы нам не объединить эти два желания?  
      — И как же?  
      — Прости, милый мой, прости. Барнс получит кошку, а Питер поймет, каково быть бедной маленькой зверушкой.  
      — Вы собираетесь превратить Паркера в кота.  
      — А почему, собственно, нет?  
      — Возможно.  
      — А может, подговорим Наташу?  
      — И? Ты хочешь себе мини-балет?  
      — О, какая замечательная идея?  
      — Кстати, люди и боги, может, стоит прекратить?  
      — Не-е-ет, дорогой мой! Упустить свой шанс так хорошо повеселиться.  
      — Да ни за что!  
      — Тогда надо придумать, как это всё провернуть.  
      — Не беспокойтесь, Англия его заждалась. Вот и пусть все так и думают…  
      — Когда начинаем?  
      — Через неделю! И, ПЯТНИЦа…  
      — Да, мистер Старк.  
      — Ты с нами?  
      — Обижаете, сэр, — протянул довольный женский голос, — вы же не даёте вас со Стивом сводить, а развлечься и мне хочется…


End file.
